


Summer Saviour

by SFHEARTTHROB



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Sad, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-13 18:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 25,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SFHEARTTHROB/pseuds/SFHEARTTHROB
Summary: In which Scott is a Journalist, interviewing Pop Star Sensation, Mitch Grassi.Will they hit it off, or will things go a bit sour?Read and Find Out!





	1. The Interview

I fiddled with my hands as I awaited the arrival of Mitch Grassi and his team. Today was the day that I would be interviewing Mitch for my online newspaper company. As the door opened, my head swung to see who it was and I sighed when I saw that it was my boss, Sarah.

"Hello to you too!" She joked, placing a hand on my shoulder as she walked past. I continued to fiddle with my fingers as she set up the mic to record the interview.

"Don't worry, Scott. Mitch is known for being kind." She looked up at me, smiling kindly as she passed me my notebook with the questions that the company had prepared for Mitch.

"But what if I mess up? I don't want to embarrass myself in front of him!" I stressed, gripping the notebook, trying to take some deep breaths.

"Scott, you're one of our best interviewers. Stay calm, you'll be great." She smiled, setting the mic up as I tried to relax in my seat. Adam, her personal asisstant, glanced over at me with a smile mouthing a quick good luck to me.

I closed my eyes to try and relax and I heard the door open and close again as my boss left, her voice travelling from the office as she talked to Mitch and his team. I opened my eyes as I heard the door open and close once again, watching the one and only Mitch Grassi walk towards me.

"Hi, I'm Mitch." He smiled brightly, holding his hand out for me to shake.

"I'm Scott." I smiled back at him nervously, shaking his hand politely.

"Nice to meet you!" He sat down in his seat, pulling the sleeves of his Vetements hoodie back down, crossing one leg over the other.

"You too," I replied. "Okay, let's start."

I looked over at the mic to make sure that it was recording and then looked down at my notebook for the questions.

"Um, okay." I take a deep breath, a blush rising to my cheeks. "So, your new album is about to drop in the next month, is there anything you can tease for our viewers?" He smiled at me before leaning forward slightly to answer.

"There isn't much I can spoil, but I can say that this album holds the truest lyrics than any of my previous albums." He smiled at me, prompting me to ask the next question.

"That sounds very promising! Now, speaking of being true to yourself," He giggled softly, and I felt my heart flutter at the sound, jumbling up my next words. "uh, there have been, um," I smile over at Mitch apologetically, as he reaches to rest a hand on my knee encouragingly, making a deeper blush rise to my cheeks. "there have been rumours that a new relationship may be on the cards between you and Grammy award winning artist Kirstin Maldonado. Are the rumours true?"

I felt uncomfortable asking this question, but the company had insisted, telling me that if everything went well, my salary could triple in size. Keeping my eyes on Mitch, I hoped that he would tell me that the rumours were fake. I didn't want to admit it, but I had a major crush on the singer, and to know that he was dating Kirstin, and that he's straight would be almost devastating.

He smiled and chuckled softly, leaning back in amusement.

"I am not dating Kirstie. She's like a sister." He smiled over at me, winking quickly and laughing again.

My heart fluttered, as I replied softly. "So, are you single?"

"Painfully." I smiled at him.

"I know how you feel." I replied with a laugh, diverting from the transcript I had given myself.

"Want to go for dinner and be painfully single together?" He laughed, falling back into his chair before looking back at me.

I smiled back at him, seeing Adam huff a sigh and leave the room silently. I brushed it off, laughing slightly before looking back at the questions.

"You've been interviewed so many times - What's the one question you wished someone would have asked you but never did?" I asked him, and he paused for a second, pondering the answer.

"Hm, that's a good question!" He paused for a second. "I'm really not sure, I feel like I've been asked a lot of things..." He grimaced, apologetic for not giving a full answer.

"That could be both good and bad." You joked, making him smile. "Where's your preferred place to sing?" I asked, making sure that it was an open-ended question to help Mitch get back into the conversation comfortably.

"Um, probably somewhere that echoes. So, an empty arena, a hall, mainly just somewhere open and amplifying."

"Are you much of a bathroom singer? They're pretty amplifying."

He smiled before answering: "I do actually. I feel like bathrooms are the optimum singing area. Are you talking from personal experience?" He laughed, pulling his chair slightly closer.

"That's for me to know." You grinned. "So, is that all you do when you're not working? Stay in the shower and sing?" I asked playfully, grinning and tilting my head to the side.

He laughed. "You wish!" He winked again, not attempting to answer the question after that.

I laughed, seeing that my manager had motioned for me to end the interview. "Well thank you for joining me today, Mitch!"

"No, thank you!"

I pressed stop on the microphone before looking back at Mitch and standing up. As he stood up and my manager came in, I outstretched my arms to hug Mitch. He hugged me close, squeezing me softly.

"Thanks again for coming Mitch." I told him softly, tightening my hold on him momentarily.

"The pleasure was all mine, Scott." He pulled away slowly, pressing a quick, soft kiss to my cheek before hurriedly leaving.


	2. Photograph

I placed my hand on my cheek, not moving as I watched him leave. I had a feeling that that boy will be the death of me. Sarah patted my shoulder with a laugh as she walked past, going about the rest of her day.

'How could I cope with the rest of my day now?!' I contemplated, snapping out of my thoughts when Sarah called for everybody's attention.

"So, everyone, well done on today's ground-breaking interview with Mitch Grassi today. But I have another task I want us to achieve for the benefit of our amazing interviewer, Scott." She looked towards me with a sly grin.

"Huh?" I asked, a blush rising to my cheeks.

"From the interview, today," Sarah looked back to the crowd of my other colleagues. "We have all seen that Mitch Grassi and Scott like each other. We have to get Mitch back here." My jaw dropped.

"No, I really think this is unnecessary. Mitch would never like someone like me." I excused. I was scared that if Sarah got Mitch back again that I'd embarrass myself even more than I had already.

"Don't try and fool yourself Scott. We all saw both of your puppy love eyes, anyway, we'll just have to find out when you ask him out for lunch." Sarah grinned.

Puppy love eyes?

"Adam, can you please contact Mitch Grassi and tell him that he left in such a hurry that we didn't get a photo of him for our blog post. Thank you." She spoke to her Personal Assistant. Adam pulled his phone out, looking angry, and held it to his ear as he walked to another side of the room.

I hesitated, seeing Adam act like that and she chuckled, dismissing it. "So, we can tell Mitch that he left in such a hurry that we couldn't get a photo of him and Scott," She turned to face me. "and then you can ask him out on a date and get his number!" She smiled wildly.

"It's not as easy as that." I sighed, letting a smile grace my lips.

"It really is." She dismissed.

I bit my lip anxiously.

Could I become one of those embarrassing stories of unrequited feelings for celebrities?

Adam walked back over, still holding his phone to his ear.

"Okay, sure." He said into his phone, frustrated, before holding it out towards me.

"Mitch wants to speak to you." Adam said. He seemed so angry ever since the interview, and he was usually so nice and helpful towards me. I wondered what had got him so angry, but when he raised his eyebrows angrily at me I decided to just take the phone. I held it up to my ear as my palms became damp with nerves.

"Hello?" I uttered, anxious to hear Mitch's voice again.

"Scott!" He exclaimed giddily, making me smile and relax into the conversation, forgetting about Adam's weird behaviour. "So apparently, your company wants me back for a photo, is this your doing?" He asked playfully, with a flirtatious tone.

Wait. Is he flirting with me?

"Mayyybeeee..." I laughed. "We do need you back for a photo though."

I could hear Mitch giggle over the phone.

"You looked pretty stunned before." He commented, and I frowned, confused.

"When?"

"When I kissed you, stupid." He sassed.

"Why wouldn't I be? I mean you're you and I'm just...me. Anyway, you looked pretty." I chuckle, a deep blush rising to my cheeks as I adjusted the phone's position next to my ear.

Adam glared at me, making me frown momentarily. What was his problem?

"Oh baby, you're much more than that." Mitch cooed, making me blush deeper than I already was. A mad grin spread across my face as he called me 'baby'.

"You're making me blush, stop it!" I laugh along with Mitch. "Just get over here so I can hug you."

"Aw, is that all you're going to give me? I'm disappointed!" He played.

"I'll do whatever you want me to do...baby." I said, adding 'baby' at the end as a joke, watching as Adam stormed to his desk.

Is he jealous or something?

"Ooh Scott, you know how to get me going, you really do." He chuckled and I couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

"I try my best." I chuckle softly. "Are you on your way?"

"Are you that desperate to see me again?" He said sassily, but rethought the playful nature of his tone. "Yes, I'm on my way Scott, do not fear." I smiled at the sweet tone of his voice.

"I feel like I act like such a dork around you, I'm not usually this much of a mess I swear." I laugh, watching as people from the crew glance over with smiles, whilst Adam glared.

"That's okay, I was a total mess around you earlier." He explained, with a small nervous giggle. I could practically see the blush on his cheeks through the phone.

"Oh really?" I teased.

"Really." He said more seriously than before. After a pause, I could hear a car door shut, and as I looked through the window, I could see Mitch walking up the steps to the building.

"Okay, I'm outside. I'll see you in a second." He said, and hung up. I hand the phone back to Adam when he walks over.

"I'm nervous." I say to him, taking a deep breath and wiping my hands on my jeans.

"Pshhhh, I'm sure you'll be fine." Adam huffs, "If not, you know where I am." Adam smiles, walking away from me, and back to Sarah.

"Hey Scott, long time no see!" Mitch joked as he walked in, pulling me into a tight hug. As I hugged him I glanced over to Sarah, who nodded approvingly, looking away and talking quietly to Adam who looked less than pleased. I decided to be brave, pressing a kiss against the top of Mitch's head softly. When we both parted, Mitch smiled brightly at me, a slight blush covering his cheeks. I smiled back my hand still resting on his waist. We both looked up as we heard a door close, only to find that the studio was empty.

"Oh." Mitch laughed.

"Yeah..." I grinned. "This wasn't my idea."

"Are you sure?" He teased, looking back at me and placing his hand on my arm.

"Not completely." I admitted, the butterflies in my stomach giving me goosebumps. I kept my hand on his waist slowly letting my thumb touch the skin under his shirt tentatively.

Mitch took a small step closer to me, and I let my other hand rest on his lower back as his hands came to rest; one on my shoulder and one on my cheek. I moved closer, our eyes never leaving each other's. We were flush against each other, and Mitch pulled me closer so our noses were touching.

I watched as Mitch's eyes drifted shut, letting mine own do the same, adrenaline pumping through my body.

I softly pressed my lips against his, feeling him relax under the touch as he kissed me back.

After a moment, we parted, staying close as our foreheads rested against each other's. I wanted to say something, to tell him that he's gorgeous, but I didn't want to break the serene, content, silence between us.

"You're beautiful." I whispered, moving my hand out from under his shirt slowly.

He pulls back to look at me, moving my hand back under his shirt, his brown eyes engraving their way into my memory.

He almost instantly pulled me back in for another kiss, faster and more passionate than the last. I moved my hand further under his shirt, moving my other one to the back of his head, holding him close as I kissed him. Another few seconds later, we both parted again, and as Mitch's hand fell from my shoulder I moved my hand from under his shirt so I could hold it, intertwining our fingers. Mitch smiled up at me from under his lashes, squeezing my hand.

"Are you free for lunch after this?" I asked as Mitch slowly stroked his thumb across my hand.

"I'll have to check my schedule." He grinned, making me smile wider.

"Well- " I started, but was quickly interrupted by Sarah.

"Okay, let's get this photo done. Scott, you can thank me later." I rolled my eyes, but kept grinning down at Mitch as he leant against my side, his hands still connected with mine.

"Try not to look too loved up." She teased, letting the photographer get his camera ready.

Adam stood in the corner of the room, glaring at you both, and you couldn't help but feel intimidated. The photographer said he was ready so I let go of Mitch's hand, and could see his disappointment at the loss of contact, so I wrapped my arm around his shoulders, holding him snugly against me, grinning at the camera.

"Okay Scott," Sarah said once a few pictures had been taken. "we won't be needing either of you now, so have a good day." She smiled at me as Mitch turned to face me. I smiled back quickly before looking at him.

"So, I checked my schedule." Mitch said with a smile.

"Oh yeah?" I grinned, holding his hand again.

Mitch glanced down at our hands with a small grin, "Mhm, and I can spare you a few hours." He chuckled, pulling the both of us towards the door.

I quickly grabbed my coat and bag on the way, seeing Adam's eyes follow my movements.

"Oh, how generous of you Mr. Grassi." I teased and he slapped my arm playfully.

"Where are you taking me lover boy?" He laughed as we stepped into the elevator.

"Anywhere you want." I smile over at him sweetly.

He moves closer to me, using his free hand to pull me into another sweet kiss.

"Scott?" He asked nervously after he'd pulled away. I could tell that his anxiety levels were rising with each second passing.

"What's up?" I cup his cheek comfortingly, worry lacing my features as he pushed his head further into my hand.

"The media. I'm not out to the press." He bit his lip, avoiding meeting my eyes.

"Mitch, it's okay. If you don't want to come out then that's fine, or if you do, then that's fine too. Whatever you want to do, I'll support." I smiled soothingly at him, "I won't make this seem like a date if you don't want it to, or if you're scared. It won't bother me in the slightest."

He sighed sadly.

"Maybe just for today, I'll come out with a tweet tomorrow or something." I released his hand, taking a half-step away from him.

"This is going to be tough." He complained, and I laughed, pressing a quick kiss against his cheek.

(1815 words)


	3. First Date

Once we left the building we were bombarded by paparazzi, the flashes from the cameras almost blinding as we quickly hurried to his car. With a sigh that I couldn't quite decipher, Mitch started the car, glancing over at me.  
"Welcome to my life." He grinned slightly.  
"How have you gone so long in the public eye without coming out?" I asked impulsively, cursing myself silently for bringing up a touchy subject. "Sorry, I'm still in interviewer mode." I laughed.   
"Well I've never liked anyone enough to come out, until now." He winked playfully, making me blush.  
"Do you just wanna grab takeout Starbucks and Taco Bell? I don't think either of us will be able to act like friends in a busy restaurant. Well, I won't." I grinned, and Mitch visibly relaxed.   
"I was hoping you'd say that." He pulled out of the building's parking lot. "You and me are going to get along just fine, Scott." I smiled, turning the radio up slightly so Beyoncé was the background noise for our journey home.  
\---  
Mitch pulled into the driveway, as I collected the bags of food. He grabbed the drinks and we smiled at each other before hopping out of the car.   
"Welcome to my humble abode." Mitch joked, causing me to laugh.  
"It's gorgeous." I said seriously, as we walked through the kitchen and up the stairs.   
Mitch led me to his bedroom, quickly straightening his sheets and kicking a few boxers aside.   
"Sorry about the mess." He apologised and I shrugged.  
"If this is mess then I don't know what my bedroom is." We laughed, sitting down on the bed and getting the food out of the bags.  
\---  
We had finished our food and were now sat side by side on the bed, watching Spongebob Squarepants, as of Mitch's request.  
I watched him as he giggled at a joke on the screen, smiling at his childlike humour. He caught me looking and I quickly looked back at the screen, blushing.  
"You can look at me y'know, Scott." Mitch smiled gently, placing a hand on my chin, moving my head to look at him.  
I smiled, the blush still dusting my cheeks as my eyes trailed along his features. My eyes settled on his lips, and with a glance up to his eyes, I could tell he was doing the same.  
I leaned in slowly, giving him time to back out if he wanted to. He moved his hand to cup my jaw softly, and I could feel the tips of his fingers pulling me closer. Remembering that he liked having a hand under his shirt, I slowly slipped a hand beneath his shirt, feeling Mitch's shaky breath against mine.   
I pressed my lips against his, using the hand that was under his shirt to pull him closer by his waist.   
God he's gorgeous  
For the first time in my life I had felt the spark that people rave about. I'd never felt this before.   
I pulled away,using my free hand to hold his softly.  
"Are you okay?" I asked, opening my eyes to meet his.   
He nodded softly, intertwining his fingers with mine.   
"I just don't want you to leave like everyone else does." He whispered quietly.  
I moved my hands to frame his face, pulling back slightly to get a better view of his face.   
"Mitch. I'm not going to leave you. Anybody who's ever left you doesn't know what they're missing baby." Mitch smiled, pressing another kiss against my lips.  
"We don't have to do anything you don't want to. Just being around you is great." I pushed a stray hair back into place on his head softly.   
"Can I cuddle with you?" Mitch asked me, pressing a kiss just below my jaw.   
"Of course baby." I smirked as Mitch blushed at the nickname, moving to lay his head on my chest, moving his eyes back to the television.   
\---  
Half an hour passed and I was fighting to keep my eyes open as Mitch stroked his fingertips along my waist.   
I hummed contentedly, causing Mitch to let out a little giggle.   
"You're gonna make me fall asleep." I smiled, letting my eyes close for a second.  
"You're so sweet." I felt Mitch move from his spot against my chest to press a kiss against the corner of my mouth.   
"You can sleep here if you want to. I'm probably going to end up passing out here too." Mitch cuddled into me, and I pressed a kiss to his forehead, watching him close his eyes contentedly.   
\----  
I wake up and there's daylight pouring through Mitch's windows.   
Shit.  
Checking the time and seeing that I was very nearly going to be late to work, I gently got up, making sure not to disturb Mitch who was still sleeping.

Quickly checking round for some paper and a pen I wrote out a note to Mitch:

**Hey** **Mitchy** **,**   
**Had** **to** **go** **to** **work** **,** **and** **didn** **'** **t** **want** **to** **disturb** **you** **because** **you** **looked** **like** **a** **cute** **little** **angel** **.** **You** **'** **re** **making** **it** **so** **hard** **to** **leave** **!**   
**Here** **'** **s** **my** **number** **so** **you** **can** **text** **me** **:** **___________________** **.** **You** **know** **where** **to** **find** **me** **,** **gorgeous** **.**   
**Scott** **xxx**

I quickly pressed a soft kiss to Mitch's cheek, and left reluctantly.

\--- POV CHANGE ---

Mitch woke to the sound of his front door closing. His heart sank when he didn't find Scott in the bed next to him.

He's just like the rest of them. He'll out me to the press in no time.

Mitch's glance quickly found a note left on his bedside table, on the side Scott was supposed to be sleeping on.  
He read the note and smiled, quickly inputting the number into his phone. Maybe he wasn't like the others.

Mitch fumbled at what to say to Scott, he was so cute and complimentative, that Mitch felt like a mumbling buffoon around him.

**Mitch** **:** **Hey** **babe** **,** **shame** **u** **left** **so** **fast** **,** **I** **woke** **up** **just** **when** **u** **went** **.** **Didn** **'** **t** **even** **get** **a** **kiss** **!** **What** **are** **u** **doing** **after** **work** **?** **Xxx**

Were the 'xx's too much? Would that be showing too much interest??

Mitch decided to just send the text anyway rather than worrying about it. If Scott liked him, then he wouldn't mind a few 'xx's.

\---- POV CHANGE ----

I walked into work, trying to keep to myself as I went to my desk.  
"Scott!" Adam called over to me, jogging to be alongside me as I walked to my desk.   
"Hey, Adam." I greeted him kindly, hoping that he'd worked himself out of the mood from yesterday.  
"Have you seen the news? You and Mitch are all over it!" He frowned, "Are you guys together?" I felt like Adam spoke a mile a minute, and put I hand up slowly to calm him.  
"What are they saying?" I asked, pushing my way through the crowd of my coworkers trying to get a look at the newspapers.

It was all questioning Mitch's reason to hang out with me, and I understood that. I was an interviewer and blogger for a small time journalism company, and he was an international superstar who could sell out arenas across the globe. Of course there'd be some confusion.

I felt a buzz from my phone in my pocket and as I got it out, I quickly moved away from the rest of the employees, scanning over Mitch's words. I grinned, a blush rising to my cheeks as Adam sidled over once again, nudging my shoulder gently with how close he was.   
"You really like him don't you?" He asked, and I couldn't read his expression so I presumed he was teasing me.   
"Why wouldn't I? He's Mitch Grassi." I looked back down at the text, trying to formulate a response as Adam frowned slightly. "But he's technically straight." I explained and saw Adam visibly relax. I didn't want anyone from the company to accidentally out Mitch on social media before he was ready.  
"Bummer." Adam smiled, touching my arm softly. "Wanna grab a coffee later? I'd love to catch up." Adam leaned in slowly, his eyes fluttering closed and his lips puckering.

(1369 Words)


	4. Apple Of My Eye

I pulled away before Adam's lips could touch mine.  
"No, sorry Adam. You're very sweet but I'm not interested." I excused, hoping not to hurt his feelings.   
"Oh, well I had to try." He frowned, a blush forming on his cheeks.  
"Still friends?" I asked, pulling him into a hug.  
"Of course." Adam replied, a frown still present on his face.

Once Adam left, I looked back at the message from Mitch:

**Mitch** **:** **Hey** **babe** **,** **shame** **u** **left** **so** **fast** **,** **I** **woke** **up** **just** **when** **u** **went** **.** **Didn** **'** **t** **even** **get** **a** **kiss** **!** **What** **are** **u** **doing** **after** **work** **?** **Xxx**

I wrote out a message back:

**Scott** **:** **Yeah** **I** **'** **m** **sorry** **about** **that** **,** **sweetie** **.** **I** **wish** **I** **could** **'** **ve** **stayed** **in** **bed** **w** **u** **!!** **I** **'** **m** **not** **doing** **anything** **after** **work** **,** **I** **finish** **at** **1.** **U** **wanna** **meet** **up** **? ;)** **xxx**

I felt happy with the message so I sent it, winky face and all. I quickly put my phone away, sitting at my desk and trying to get the interview with Mitch transcribed for the blog.

\----

At 1 I checked my phone again for messages.

**Mitch** **: 1?** **That** **'** **s** **early** **,** **u** **lucky** **girl** **!** **U** **wanna** **come** **over** **?** **I** **'** **ll** **provide** **food** **,** **u** **provide** **urself** **and** **kisses** **.** **Then** **maybe** **I** **'** **ll** **forgive** **u** **for** **this** **morning** **;)** **xxx**

I grinned, excited at the opportunity to see Mitch again. I felt like he actually liked me, and the feeling I had around him was unlike any I'd experienced with anyone else.

**Scott** **:** **I** **'** **ll** **be** **right** **over** **babe** **,** **gonna** **bring** **some** **wine** **and** **chocolates** **too** **,** **for** **my** **favourite** **girl** **;)** **xxx**

I didn't know if I was coming on too strong but by the way things were going between us, I had decided that it shouldn't be a problem. I quickly got in my car, going to my house to shower and change clothes before stopping by the store to grab some white wine and chocolates, heading to Mitch's place.

Knocking on the door, Iwaited for Mitch, wine in one hand, chocolates in the other, with a wide smile on my face.  
When Mitch opened the door, he smiled and quickly pulled me into the house, kissing me and taking the presents I'd bought for him.

We walked towards Mitch's bedroom once again, and I smiled at the boy sitting in front of the pizza, looking happy with his collection.   
"You look gorgeous." I complimented him, leaning against the doorframe with a smile.  
"I need my kisses, baby boy." Mitch put the food aside, making grabby hands for me to come closer. I obliged, softly pushing him back to lie on the bed.   
I pressed my lips against his, using one hand to hold myself up and one to rest against his waist. Mitch arched his back into me, his hands reaching to go under my shirt, making me shiver. His hands moved up and down my torso and then pushed my shirt all the way up, forcing me to break the kiss and slip it over my head. I moved to kiss him again, but slower. I kissed slowly down his neck, moving my hands under his shirt as he squirmed slightly.  
"Scott?" Mitch whispered.  
"Yeah?" I moved back, feeling slightly worried, moving my hands out from under his shirt.   
"Please keep your hands under my shirt, but can we please eat? Mommy's hungry." He grinned up at me, and I slipped a hand back under his shirt, pulling the pizza towards him with the other. 

Whilst eating the pizza, we watched a film, but half way through Mitch turned away from the TV, nuzzling his head into my neck.   
"Do you want me to turn it off?" I smiled as a shiver ran down my spine, and my hand went around Mitch's waist.   
"No, I just want to cuddle you." Mitch mumbled, making me smile wider. He makes me so happy.   
"Adam, my boss' PA, tried to come onto me today." I started, waiting for his reaction. There was a pause.  
"What did he say?" Mitch asked, keeping his head in the crook of my neck, and wrapping an arm across my waist.   
"He asked me about you and if we were together, I told him you're straight because I didn't want him outing you because you told me you aren't ready. And then he said 'How about we go and catch a coffee later? I'd like to catch up.' And then he tried to kiss me." I felt Mitch tense slightly, breathing slowly against my neck. "But he always acts so weird when I mention you, he looks furious. I think he's jealous." I explained. Mitch left a long pause before he spoke making me anxious as he sat up to look at me.  
"Did you kiss him?"   
My jaw dropped slightly.  
"Are you kidding? That's all you picked out from that?" I retorted.   
"No, answer the question Scott. Did you kiss him?" Mitch blushed, avoiding eye contact with me.   
"I know we've not known each other for a long time, and I know that I could've kissed Adam if I wanted to, but I didn't want to." I gently tilted his chin up so he'd look at me. "I only have eyes for you, Mitch."  
I waited for a response as Mitch blinked blankly at my words. Another second passed and I began to panic.

That was too much. He's not ready. It's only been a day, what am I doing?!

Mitch was fiddling with his fingers, and I moved away, removing all of your contact with him.   
"I'm sorry Mitch, I -" I started.   
"No, that was really really sweet of you, Scott. I shouldn't act jealous when you're not mine." He placed a hand on my thigh reassuringly.   
I placed my hand over his, making Mitch look up slowly.   
"You can act as jealous as you want." I grinned. "I just wanted you to know that I don't know what's between us, but I really like you, and my eyes are only for you."  
I chuckled as Mitch smiled slightly. I took his hands in mine and pressed a kiss against them.   
After a pause, Mitch's face fell again, becoming serious.  
"I want to come out."  
\---  
(1032 words)


	5. I'm Gay

"So you want to come out on twitter?" I asked, wrapping him in my embrace.  
"I think that's the easiest way."  
We began to draft tweets, trying to cover as many details as possible. But then Mitch got an idea.  
"Your interview with me comes out tonight right?" I smiled at the memory.  
"Yeah it does, why?"  
"I want to let your company have the first article of Mitch Grassi coming out."  
\------  
After many phone calls to my boss, and drafting a new article, I'd got the article up and it was publishing in 3 minutes.  
"How are you feeling?" I asked him, wrapping him in a hug.  
"I feel almost free to be myself, it's great, but I'm ready for it to be over."  
"I'm so proud of you." I kissed his cheek softly, moving back to see a blush rise to his cheeks.  
"Aww you're blushing!" I teased him, placing my hand against his cheek.  
He grinned, blushing deeper, trying to hide his face in my chest.  
"Oh no you don't." I joked, moving away so he couldn't hide. "I want to see your pretty face."  
Mitch pressed his lips against mine, pulling me back closer to him.  
"I want to take you out on a date." I said after I'd pulled away, watching for his reaction.  
"Where would you take me, lover boy?" Mitch grinned as I blushed at the nickname.  
"That's for me to know and you to find out." I teased.  
Mitch slipped a hand in my jeans pockets, pulling my hips against his as I lay on top of him.  
"Are you sure I can't tease it out of you?" He smiled, pressing kisses along my jaw.  
I placed my hands on either side of his head, hovering over him.  
"I don't know babe, but you can totally try." I grinned down at him.  
Mitch rolled his hips against mine slowly, making me close my eyes and rest my head against his shoulder as I moved against him.  
"Is this okay?" I asked Mitch, stopping and looking at him.  
We were interrupted by a sound from my laptop, notifying us that the post had gone public.  
Mitch quickly took his phone from his pocket and went to twitter.  
I lay beside him, letting a hand run under his shirt.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Tweeting out the interview and confirming I'm gay." He said, turning the phone to show me that he'd linked the post and added a caption: "I'm gay."  
\---  
After Mitch had posted his tweet, we had cracked open the wine bottle and started to eat the pizza Mitch had bought.  
"Congratulations to my favourite boy!" I cheered, tapping my glass against his and taking another sip of my drink. I felt tipsy, but I thought that it was just Mitch's presence that was causing me to be giddy.  
"Do you want a shower, daddy?" He asked, grabbing my glass and setting it down on the side with his.  
"Uh yeah, I should get one." I said, knowing that I'd been sweating from the heat in the office that day. "Sorry, do I stink-?" I went to apologise, but Mitch got off the bed, pulling me towards the bathroom.  
"No baby, I want you." Mitch said, pulling me into the bathroom.  
"Oh, okay." I said as Mitch pushed me against the door, pushing my shirt off my shoulders. I quickly pushed him away, worried to 'take advantage' of him.  
"How drunk are you?" I asked him.  
"Honey, I had one glass of wine, and you had 3. I should be asking you." He frowned, and I pulled him back to me, kissing him softly as I pushed him towards the shower.  
"I never want to hurt you Mitchy, I didn't want to take advantage of you." I excused, as I pushed his t-shirt off and kissed his neck.  
"You're not. Just kiss me." He smiled at me pulling me into the hot shower.  
\---  
\---  
After our 'shower', Mitch and I put the food away and lay in bed with a film on.  
With a yawn, Mitch cuddled into me, facing away from the tv screen. I held him close, stroking my fingertips up and down his spine.  
"Is my baby tired?" I cooed, pressing a kiss against the top of his head. I saw Mitch nod, as he adjusted his position, hiding his face in the crook of my neck.  
A moment passed, and then I heard Mitch mumble something incomprehensible.  
"What did you say?" I asked him with a smile, feeling Mitch move back slightly so his lips were brushing against my ear.  
"I think I'm falling in love with you." He repeated, moving his head back into the crook of my neck.  
I lay there quietly, pondering how on Earth I had received such a blessing of a person in my life.  
"It's okay if you don't feel the same." Mitch added, and I could hear his voice crack.  
Quickly realising that I hadn't responded, I pushed Mitch up so I could look into his eyes.  
"Mitch." I started and he swallowed nervously. "I'm falling in love with you too."

 

  
**(Only 862 words, but there are more chapters coming #soon)**


	6. Jealous?

I ended up spending the night in Mitch's bed once again, wrapped up in the boy's embrace.

When I woke up in the morning, I relished in the relaxed atmosphere. I didn't have to go to work today, as it was a Saturday. So I checked my phone, and saw tons of notifications from my social media.  
There were more articles than before, now that Mitch had announced his coming out on my company's newspaper.   
"Are Scott Hoying and Mitch Grassi dating?"  
"Mitch Grassi and Scott Hoying are the HOTTEST new couple!"  
"Look how small-time interviewer Scott Hoying bagged a pop star sensation!"

I sighed softly. The newspapers all think me and Mitch are together but we're not. He even told me he's falling in love with me, but we've not even known each other very long. I feel like it's too fast, like we shouldn't be feeling in love with each other after only a few days.  I put my phone down, deciding to cuddle closer to Mitch.   
"Hey baby, no work today?" Mitch greeted him, his voice raspy and deep from his sleep.   
"No just a meeting. I'm all yours." I smiled, kissing the corner of his mouth softly.   
Mitch pressed his lips against mine softly, pulling away without letting it go further.  
"Morning breath." He muttered, getting up and pulling me into the bathroom. He quickly brushed his teeth, handing me his toothbrush once he'd finished. I raised my eyebrows at the action. Not many people will let anyone share toothbrushes, so I took it as a meaningful gesture.    
I brushed my teeth as I watched Mitch wash his face. I felt so calm and domesticated, that I couldn't help but smile uncontrollably once I'd finished.   
"What are you smiling for?" Mitch asked, placing a hand on my waist, under my shirt.   
"I'm just very happy to be here with you. You're gorgeous, y'know?" Mitch smiled, pressing a kiss against my jaw.   
"Thank you, baby. Wanna go back to bed for another hour and cuddle?" He stroked his fingers along my waist slowly, making a shiver run down my spine.   
"Of course. I might want to get out of these jeans though, they're uncomfortable." I had slept in my clothes from the day before, and they felt very uncomfortable. "Is that okay with you?" I held his free hand in one of mine softly.   
"Only if it's okay for me to do the same." He winked, walking back towards the bed whilst taking his shirt off.   
I paused, watching him take his jeans off as well, so he was only wearing his dark green boxers. I knew he was doing it to give me a show, as Mitch took his time with the task, lying on top of the bed afterwards.   
"Come on then, babe. I wanna cuddle with you." He grinned. He's so sneaky!  
I walked slowly to the bed, unbuttoning my shirt. I could feel Mitch's eyes on me as I removed the shirt and unbuckled my jeans.  
"Enjoying the show?" I teased, glancing up to see Mitch's blushing grin.  
I took my jeans off, and lay beside Mitch, trailing my fingers up his side delicately.   
"God, I love when you do that." Mitch breathed, and I watched as he closed his eyes, relishing in my touch.   
I continued to trail my fingers along his side, pressing kisses against his neck.  
I could feel Mitch's shaky breath against my forehead as I grazed my teeth along where I had kissed. I bit down softly at the base of his neck, drawing a small sound from him.   
I gave him a hickey there, kissing him slowly once I'd finished.  
Mitch cuddled into me with a sigh of contentment. I pressed a kiss on the top of his head softly, pulling him closer to my body and intertwining my legs with his.   
\---  
\---  
\---  
An hour later, we got up and ordered breakfast and Starbucks with Postmates. I sat on a stool in the kitchen whilst Mitch stood, talking.  
"Do you think Adam will back off now that he knows I'm out?" Mitch asked out of the blue, making me smile.  
"Still jealous?" I teased, making him slap my shoulder playfully without answering your question. "So I'll take that as a yes." I grinned, watching him blush. "It doesn't matter if he does try again. I told you, I only have eyes for you. He doesn't even come into the equation. I promise." I reached out for Mitch to come closer, and he did, holding my hand and intertwining our fingers.  
"Okay. Sorry." He apologised and I shook my head.  
"You don't have to apologise. I like protective, jealous Mitch." I smiled again, watching as he did the same.   
Mitch came closer for a hug, staying there as the doorbell rang.   
"I'll go and get it, baby," I said because Mitch was still just in boxers, but I had put my jeans on.  
I answered the door, getting the food off him and paying the bill. As I walked back into the kitchen, I saw Mitch sat on his phone quietly, chuckling to himself.   
"What are you laughing at?" I grinned, sitting beside him.  
"Just how extreme the media can make things. Everyone's still freaking out about how I'm gay." He smiled, grabbing his Starbucks out of the drinks holder whilst I gave him his food.   
"I'm so glad you're gay. I would've embarrassed myself so much." I laughed, remembering our first meeting.  
"I'm glad you did what you did. You were so nervous!" He teased and I nodded in agreement.

We ate our food in a comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's company.

"When do you have to leave?" Mitch asked as my phone buzzed.  
"I have to go into the office for a staff meeting in an hour or so," I said, picking up my phone to check the text. It was from Adam:

 _Hey_   _Scott_ ,  _hope_   _you_ ' _re_   _not_   _dating_   _Mitch_.  _Just_   _wanted_   _you_   _to_   _know_   _that_   _I_   _was_   _thinking_   _of_   _you_   _and_   _can_ ' _t_   _wait_   _to_   _see_   _you_   _today_.  _X_

Mitch went quiet, probably having read the text. I put the phone face down, looking back at Mitch who was poking his food with his fork, blushing deeply.  
"Mitch." I placed a hand on his cheek when he looked at me, pulling him in for a passionate kiss.

We both went back to eating, and when I had to leave Mitch kissed me goodbye until I felt breathless. He whispered for me to text him, and I nodded, pressing a kiss to his forehead before driving to work.  
\----  
(1146 words)


	7. Broken

Once I got to work, Adam strolled up to me, pulling me in for a close hug before I could resist.   
"Hey baby. You didn't reply to my text." Adam greeted me, making me fidget nervously.  
"Um I was busy." I excused.   
"Aw you're blushing! You were thinking about me weren't you?" He teased as I swallowed nervously.

How can someone read into everything so wrong?

"I have a boyfriend." I excused, trying to get him off my back.   
"Mitch?" He asked.  
"No, someone else." I wished that I was dating Mitch but I had only known him a few days and I felt like I should get to know him a bit better before asking him.  
"Well, they won't be for much longer when I show you what I can do to you." Adam flirted, pressing a kiss against my jaw and pulling me towards the bathroom.   
"Adam, no-" I tried to pull away from him.   
"I bet you don't have a boyfriend." I blanked at his accusation and a wide grin spread across his face.

Adam was hot, I had to admit, he was one of those model worthy boys that smelt like a boy you'd want to marry. And if it weren't for Mitch, Adam would have me drooling over him. He was tall and brunette, my usual type of guy. He always wore suits that showed of his broad shoulders and small waist.

"I knew it." He smiled, moving closer to me and sliding a hand up to cup my cheek. We were out of sight of my boss, and even though I knew I should stay loyal to Mitch, my heart ached. We're not even together!

Adam pressed his lips against mine passionately, and I didn't push him away. I didn't push him away. I didn't-

"Adam." I held him away for a moment. "I'm in love with someone." I closed my eyes, feeling the guilt overwhelm me.  
"Me?" Adam asked hopefully and I shook my head.  
"No, Adam, I'm sorry." I refused to meet his eyes as he stepped away.   
"Just..." I heard Adam take a shaky breath. "Don't speak to me."   
I closed my eyes slowly, feeling a buzz in my pocket knowing it was Mitch.

 _Mitch_ :  _Hi_   _baby_ ,  _I_   _hope_   _Adam_   _hasn_ ' _t_   _given_   _you_   _any_   _trouble_.  _Text_   _me_   _when_   _you_ ' _re_   _free_   _xxx_

I sighed, knowing I'm going to have to explain all of this to him. Adam did come onto me... but I didn't push him away.. damnit.

 _Mitch_ ,  _I_ ' _ll_   _finish_   _the_   _meeting_   _in_   _about_   _half_   _an_   _hour_.  _Do_   _you_   _want_   _me_   _to_   _come_   _over_?  _Xxx_

I added kisses to the end because I didn't want him worrying before I saw him face to face. This was going to be hard. Would I survive if he left me?   
\---  
Once the meeting had finished, I checked my phone again.

 _Mitch_ :  _Are_   _you_   _okay_?  _You_   _seem_   _a_   _bit_   _off_.  _Of_   _course_   _u_   _can_   _come_   _over_   _sweetheart_.  _Xxx_

I sighed, feeling a painful tug at my heart. I quickly grabbed my bag and coat, heading out the door, but not without seeing Adam's sad gaze fixed on me.

\---  
\---  
When I pulled up at Mitch's house I prepared myself by taking a deep breath. I was about to break the most important person in my life. I was about to break his heart.

I knocked on the door and he answered silently holding my hand and pulling me back up to his room, sitting me in a chair in the corner of his room. He straddled my lap, facing me, and slowly trailed his fingers around my face. I closed my eyes and released a shaky breath.  
"You kissed him, didn't you?" He asked and my eyes flew open.  
"What? How did you-"   
"I could tell just from your text. Why, Scott?" I saw Mitch wipe a tear from his face. I let my head fall forward resting against his shoulder as my hands had rested on his hips.   
"God, I don't know Mitch. I refused him at first, but then he figured out that I didn't have a boyfriend, and he kissed me, but I didn't push him away straight away." I sighed, feeling his chest rise and fall quicker because of tears that were falling down Mitch's cheeks.  
"And then I broke his heart. I've broken two hearts today, and I hate myself." I seethed, trying to calm myself.  
"How did you break his heart?" Mitch asked, resting a hand on my shoulder, remaining in my lap.  
"I told him that I didn't love him and that I loved someone else." I pressed my face against Mitch's neck, knowing this might be the last time I see him.   
"Let me go, Scott." He demanded and I clutched onto him, sobbing into his neck softly, knowing that it was completely my fault.   
"Let. Me. Go." Mitch pushed against my shoulders and I released him, wiping my tears and standing up in front of him.  
Mitch avoided my eyes for a second, and then focused his gaze on me with such steady confidence that I knew whatever we had was over.   
"Mitch please.." I begged.  
"Scott,-"  
"Mitch, I'm in love with you." Mitch faltered slightly, taking a deep breath before regaining his composure even though I knew I had broken him.   
"Scott. I don't- I don't love you anymore." He said, stuttering slightly. I knew he didn't mean it but it still hurt just as bad. It felt like I'd been stabbed in the chest and had my heart ripped out and crushed in front of my eyes.   
I couldn't blame Mitch. He wanted me to feel how I made him feel.   
"Mitch please don't do this." I pleaded, holding an arm around myself, as if trying to hold myself together.   
Mitch looked to the side, avoiding my gaze as tears freely flowed down his cheeks.   
"I let you in my house." Mitch spat angrily. "I let you kiss me. I let you rest your hands under my shirt!" He began to shout as tears began to fall from my eyes too. "I let myself fall in love with you!" He stared at me, no, glared. "You." He poked a finger at my chest, glaring at me furiously. "You hurt me. Get. Out."

(1047 words)


	8. Closure

My life was destroyed in the next few weeks following the incident with Adam. I always stayed home from work and didn't check my phone. He didn't even know where I lived, so he couldn't find me even if he had forgiven me. I felt like it'd be for the best, Mitch or Adam didn't deserve my filth in their lives.

\--- CHANGE OF FOCUS ---

Mitch had thrown himself into his work, working sometimes 12 hour days with only half an hour breaks. It was the only way he could keep Scott out of his mind. But he was getting no sleep, no food, his stress levels were through the roof, and he felt exhausted from all the tears. His therapist told him to get closure with Scott. Even if it meant confirming their 'break up' (if it could even be called that), he had to separate himself so he could move on. Mitch didn't see how it would help him move on, but he was doing it simply to appease his therapist. So there he was, driving to Scott's offices.

He put the memories to the back of his head as he let himself in with Scott's key that he'd left in his jeans at Mitch's place the day Mitch told him he didn't love him anymore. Mitch only hoped he didn't see Adam or Scott, he didn't know how his heart would fare if he saw either of them.

He ran up the stairs and knocked on the door to the company's office. He figured that would be better than just walking in.

Sarah came to the door, opening it and smiling wide when she saw Mitch.

"Hi, just stay quiet for a minute," Mitch said softly, taking a glance into the office. Sarah frowned but obliged, asking him what he was doing there.

"I need Scott's address. I have to check up on him, I don't know if you heard what happened between me, Scott and Adam...." Mitch briefly explained, trailing off.

"They aren't here right now-" Mitch sighed in relief but then felt the weight of worry on his chest.

"Are they-" He didn't want to ask the question, but he had to. This could be his closure. "Are they a couple now?"

\--- CHANGE OF FOCUS ---

I snuggled into my covers, happy to not face the world. My heart hurt at separating myself from Mitch the past few weeks, knowing that I had broken him, and done exactly what he told me he was afraid of happening. But that was weeks ago and I figured he'd found some gorgeous, famous boy to replace me since then.

I jumped when I heard the doorbell ring. I stayed where I was, closing my eyes and hoping whoever was there would go away. But when the bell went off a third and fourth time, I got out of bed, hoping that Mitch had got my address and had come to tell me he actually did love me. I opened the door, and my heart dropped when I saw who it was.

"Adam, you can't be here. I hurt you." I tried to slam the door, but he put his foot in the doorway, forcing his way in, leaving the door slightly ajar behind him.

"Baby, I know you missed me, but you haven't been at work and I thought you might want some company." I winced at the pet name and I pushed him away as he approached, making him fall against the wall.

"Come on babe, I know you want me." He smiled, trying to force his lips upon mine. I couldn't make this mistake again, I've already hurt Mitch and I can't get over him. It's not fair.

\--- CHANGE OF FOCUS ---

Mitch fiddled with the hem of his shirt as he followed Sarah into her office and explained everything that had happened.

"No, Scott isn't like that." Sarah refused to believe it.

"Sarah. He admitted it to me, crying into my shoulder." Mitch had to fight not to cry at the memory. "Scott hasn't left the house in weeks, and I think we both need the closure to move on with our lives. Whether that be together or apart." Sarah shook her head, placing a hand against her forehead.

"You can have Scott's address. But make sure Scott knows I'm not happy with him."

"Trust me. You aren't the only one. Join the queue." Mitch stormed out of the office minutes later with Scott's address in hand and headed out towards his car.

\---

Once he'd reached Scott's house, he saw a car that he didn't recognise as Scott's. Of course.

As he approached the front door he pushed it open to see Adam kissing down Scott's neck. He was about to leave when he saw Scott mouth to him for help.

"What do you think you're doing, motherf*cker?" Mitch spoke up, making Adam jump away from Scott.

*** CHANGE OF FOCUS ***

"What are you doing-?" Adam spoke up, and I stared at Mitch, not being able to tear my eyes off him.

"I've come to visit my boyfriend," Mitch said, and my jaw dropped. Why was he lying for me? He hated me. I broke his heart.

"Scott never said." Adam glanced at me.

"I told you I loved someone else. This is the someone else." I spoke up, my eyes fixed on Mitch, watching him glance at me and look away quickly. I really hurt him.

"Mitch. I didn't kiss him. He just kissed my neck. I couldn't push him away." I quickly said, and he held up his hand to get me to stay quiet. I did as he told me, and he kept his eyes on Adam.

"Get out. Don't try to kiss my boyfriend ever again." Adam quickly left, mumbling a bye, leaving me and Mitch in the hallway.

As Mitch moved his gaze toward me, I stared at the floor, my back still pressed against the wall.

"I'm sorry I hurt you," I said, glancing up at him and meeting his gaze.

"I'm sorry too." I frowned, stepping away from the wall.

"What? I was the one who-"

"I should've claimed you as mine." He sighed. "You're single, and you were then. You were completely within your rights to kiss him."

"No. No, I wasn't." I argued, stepping closer to him. "I'm in love with you, I said I only have eyes for you, and it's true. I had NO right to kiss him."

Mitch looked away and I saw another tear fall down his face.

"I came here for closure."

"Closure how?" I questioned. Neither of us were over what we had. How could we have closure? We're unique, there will never be closure for us.

"I don't know."

(1093 words)


	9. "I Don't Love You Anymore.."

We had sat on my sofa, the space between us, heartbreakingly massive. Mitch fidgeted until I pushed a coffee cup into his hands.

"So you don't actually want to be here, you're just satisfying your therapist?" I asked him calmly, as he avoided my gaze.

"I don't know. I don't know if I want to be here, I don't know if I'm even going to satisfy my therapist. How do I even get closure? I can't get closure from you." He said, finally looking up at me.

God, those brown eyes. Every time he looks at me, every time his brown eyes fix on me, I can practically feel myself melt. He has me wrapped around his little finger.

"I can try and help you, that is if you actually want closure." I watched him frown slightly, and I rested my head on my hands. "I meant what I said back there, Mitch. I'm in love with you."

Mitch clutched the cup harder, and I could see his knuckles turning white because of the pressure.

"I'm sorry if you wanted me to say that I didn't love you, to give you that closure you think you need. I can't give you that. Even if you succeed in getting your closure, whatever that is, I will always say that I love you. No matter what. I know I fucked up, I know I caused this, but -. God, you're so special, I don't think my mind would be able to let you go." I said, keeping my eyes on his. I felt like after the few weeks that we had been apart, my heart had grown to be more fond of the man before me.

I felt like I was drowning in him, but he helped me fly.

"Scott, I wish I could hate you." He shook his head softly, a tear slowly gliding down his freshly shaven cheeks. I hated to see him cry, I felt like that was the only emotion I have prompted from him in a very long time.

"Well, you do, don't you?" I couldn't help the anger bubbling up inside me, as Mitch looked startled. "The last thing you told me was that you don't love me anymore! You don't have to wish to hate me, surely it should come naturally." I found myself stood up, in front of Mitch, realising that being this angry wasn't going to solve anything, but to stopping myself. This was the first outbreak of emotion I've had in  _weeks._

Mitch stood up, fully invading my personal space, but I didn't dare move. This is the closest we've been in a long time, and I could feel myself trembling and my heart beating rapidly.

"You know I never meant one word of what I said that day." Mitch's chest brushing mine as he stayed close.

"How did I? In that case, how do I know you're telling me the truth now? You said what you said, and when I looked into your eyes, all I saw was hatred. Hatred, Mitch." I clenched my fists and Mitch moved back slightly at the sight. "I'm not going to hurt you, Mitch, surely you can't have that bad of a view of me." I walked to the other side of the room, running my fingers through my hair in frustration.

Mitch said nothing, placing his coffee down on the table.

"How did we let all of this break us so much, Mitch?" I sighed, and I heard him sigh in response.

A few moments passed, and then I felt a hand on my upper back, I turned and saw Mitch standing there with tears in his eyes. This was the most vulnerable he had looked, and I wanted to bring him into my arms and protect him from the world.

Slowly, Mitch brought a hand up to my cheek, stroking the scruff that had grown there with his thumb softly. I closed my eyes, my heart aching for more of Mitch's soft touches, I leant into the touch softly as I let my eyes reopen, seeing a small smile on Mitch's lips making my heart flutter.

Mitch moved closer and rested his other hand on my shoulder as I moved my hands to grip Mitch's waist gently.

As our lips met, a tear fell from my eyes hitting Mitch's cheek as it fell. I held Mitch close, feeling as though if I let him go, I'd never see him again. I gripped his legs as he wrapped them around my waist, breaking for breath and letting his forehead rest against mine. I just hoped he'd stay, and not realise that after all he actually didn't love me after all.

"Are you going to let me sleep, or are you going to make me sleep in mid-air?" Mitch asked, and a wide smile appeared on my face.

"Well, now you say that...." I joked and he slapped my shoulder lightly. I carried him slowly up the stairs, as his fingers grazed against my neck and his chin resting against my shoulder.

Once we'd reached my bedroom, I let him down and he stripped to his boxers just like he had done a few weeks prior because he said he liked to be skin to skin with the person he chooses to cuddle. I copied his actions, fiddling awkwardly with my jean zipper out of nervousness. I knew that before everything had happened, Mitch would have come over and helped me but now he just stood and watched for a moment before getting into my bed. I got into the other side of the bed, pressing myself close to his body. Usually, we'd just spoon so that's what I did, but after a few minutes I heard Mitch make a sound of frustration and he turned to face me. 

"I want to look at you," Mitch explained, leaning on his elbow as he let his other hand trail across the side of my face. I kissed him softly, sliding my hand across his bare waist, knowing that he loves it.

Once we parted, he smiled sadly. "How could I ever let you go?" I pressed a kiss against his jaw in response, smiling at him, as I let my hand rest on his waist.

Hours later I woke up, feeling Mitch's head against my chest. I smiled, feeling the stress release from my body slightly. I finally have him back in my arms, it's going to be hard, but I'm going to treat him right. I can't afford to hurt him again. 

I stroke my hand up and down his arm softly,  watching him stir slightly. When he woke up slightly, I moved out from under him.

"Where are you going?" Mitch asked, his voice sounding raspy from his sleep.

"I'm gonna order us some Starbucks and breakfast." I smiled, kissing him quickly and finding my phone. 

After postmating the Starbucks and pancakes, I slid back into bed where Mitch was waiting for me, seeming fully awake.

"It's gonna be here in about half an hour," I told him, pulling the comforter back over my legs.

"We need to talk." Mitch sat up, and I copied him, sitting cross-legged on the bed.

"Okay. Can I hold your hand?" I asked him, the nerves from last night reemerging. 

He extended his hand towards me and I took it, watching our hands as I intertwine our fingers.

"What do you want for us?" Mitch asked me, "We need to make sure we're on the same page."

"I'm in love with you, I want to be with you," I told him, watching a blush spread across his cheeks, making me smile.

"I love you too, Scott." He looked at me from under his eyelashes, and I smiled brightly making him smile in return. "I want us to start fresh." He said, moving our joined hands to his face and pressing a kiss against my knuckles.

"Breakfast Date?" I proposed, winking playfully. 

"You know it, Loverboy," He winked back, pulling me in for a kiss. 

"I'll go home and get ready, and I'll be back over in time for the breakfast you've ordered for me." He smiled, his nose brushing mine as my free hand slid around his waist.

"Okay baby, I'll see you for breakfast." I pressed another kiss against his lips, and he moved away to get dressed in his clothes from yesterday. 

Once he was dressed, he kissed me once more before heading downstairs and letting himself out. I watched him out of my window as he got in his car and left, then moved to my shower to freshen up. 

I relished in the heat cascading down my back, but quickly got out and dressed, wearing my special jacket as a lucky charm.

I knew it was a hot summers day outside in L.A but I wanted to impress Mitch knowing he loves fashion. Once I had styled my hair, I heard a knock at the door, and with a spring in my step, I answered it.

"Hey." Mitch smiled, looking at my outfit up and down before his eyes settled on my face.

Mitch looked  _incredible_. I focused my gaze on his eyes as I moved to the side to let him in.

"Hi." I smiled, shutting the door after he came in, following him to the kitchen. "The, uh, food hasn't arrived yet, so," I stuttered and Mitch smiled, sitting down on a stool. 

"That's okay, I -" We were interrupted by another knock on my door, and I raised my eyebrows playfully at Mitch before grabbing my wallet and answering the door.

Once I'd brought the food back, we laid it out and took a quick selfie before I sat across from Mitch and we began to eat. A few minutes passed and I felt something brush against my leg. I looked over at Mitch who was avoiding my gaze but smiling as he ate his food. I smiled, letting my leg touch his until we finished our food.

Once we'd finished we stayed sat across from each other, holding hands and giggling. Mitch's phone alarm went off and he checked his phone, standing up.

"I have to go to record some songs for my new album. Thanks for the breakfast baby." He smiled, moving around the table to kiss me. I moved my legs apart so he could fit between them, allowing me to pull him closer.

"Bye, Mitch. I'll text you." I smile once we parted, walking with him to the door. 

"I love you." He told me, pressing another kiss to my lips once I'd opened the door.

"I love you too babe, see you soon." I smiled brightly, shutting the door behind him.

I was clearing up our rubbish when my phone buzzed:

@mitchgrassi tagged you in a photo on Instagram:

"Loved having breakfast w my boyfriend @scotthoying today!! <3"

 

**(1812 words!)**


	10. Jobs & Boyfriends

 

**Scott** **:** **Boyfriend** **? ;)**

**Mitch** **:** **U** **might** **as** **well** **be** **.** **U** **love** **me** **x**

**Scott** **:** **I** **do** **.** **Your** **fans** **are** **going** **to** **go** **crazy** **x**

**Mitch** **:** **They** **already** **are** **lol** **.** **I** **love** **u** **too** **btw** **x** ****

**Scott** **:** **How** **'** **s** **recording** **going** **?** **x**

**Mitch** **:** **It** **'** **s** **going** **,** **my** **voice** **is** **kinda** **wrecked** **from** **crying** **x**

**Scott** **:** **I** **'** **m** **sorry** **baby** **,** **I** **'** **ll** **make** **it** **up** **to** **you** **?** **x**

**Mitch** **:** **Oh** **yeah** **?** **How** **?** **x**

**Scott** **:** **Let** **me** **take** **you** **on** **a** **fancy** **date** **?** **x**

**Mitch** **:** **Maybe** **.** **x**

**Scott** **:** **Are** **you** **okay** **?** **x**

**Mitch** **:** **I** **'** **m** **just** **tired** **,** **didn** **'** **t** **sleep** **well** **.** **Thanks** **for** **the** **coffee** **and** **breakfast** **.** **I** **love** **you** **x**

**Scott** **:** **I** **love** **you** **too** **,** **how** **long** **you** **recording** **for** **?** **x**

**Mitch** **:** **About** **another** **3** **hours** **.** **I** **have** **to** **do** **4** **songs** **today** **.** **Oh** **btw** **,** **Sarah** **isn** **'** **t** **happy** **with** **you** **.** **You** **need** **to** **go** **and** **talk** **to** **her** **.** **x**

**Scott** **:** **oh** **shit** **yeah** **,** **I** **'** **ll** **call** **her** **now** **.** **Do** **you** **want** **me** **to** **get** **you** **anything** **and** **deliver** **it** **to** **you** **?** **x**

**Mitch** **:** **Good** **luck** **Scotty** **.** **And** **no** **thanks** **, the** **press** **would** **go** **crazy** **.** **I** **'** **ll** **text** **you** **later** **ily** **x**

**Scott** **:** **ily** **2** **x**

~~~

I went onto my contact list and called Sarah, crossing my fingers and hoping I'll still have a job by the end of the call.

"Hello?" I asked when the call connected.

"I'm really not happy with you Scott," Sarah said, and I cringed at the tone of her voice, glad I wasn't speaking to her in person.

"I'm really sorry Sarah, I know I shouldn't have put all this stress on you without talking to you. I don't even deserve this job anymore..." I sighed.

"No, you don't." Sarah agreed, her voice still stern.

A moment passed and I felt the tensest I had felt in a long time.

"Tell me what's been going on with you Scott." Her voice softened and I proceeded to tell her everything, almost as if she was my therapist.

After I had explained everything to her, she waited a moment before saying anything.

"You're not gonna lose your job Scott, just talk to me next time okay?" Sarah sighed, and I felt my body relax.

"I promise I will. Thank you, Sarah. When do you want me back in?" I asked, eager to get back into work."You can start on Monday, 9 am sharp." That gave me 4 days, it's currently Wednesday.

"Brilliant. I can't thank you enough. I'll see you then."

I hung up the phone with Sarah and went to text Mitch:

**Scott** **:** **Idk** **what** **you** **did** **,** **but** **you** **softened** **up** **Sarah** **.** **I** **haven't** **lost** **my** **job** **,** **and** **I** **start** **back** **on** **Monday** **!** **x**

**Mitch** **:** **That** **'** **s** **brilliant** **baby** **! <3 ** **I** **'** **m** **gonna** **finish** **in** **the** **studio** **in** **about** **half** **an** **hour** **,** **I** **recorded** **my** **songs** **faster** **than** **they** **thought** **I** **would** **.** **Wanna** **take** **me** **out** **? ;)** **x**

**Scott** **:** **Of** **course** **Sweetheart** **.** **I** **'** **ll** **pick** **you** **up** **from** **your** **house** **at** **7?** **x**

**Mitch** **:** **Yes** **!** **You** **k** **now** **how** **much** **time** **I** **need** **to** **look** **gd** **for** **u** **,** **daddy** **x**

**Scott** **:** **You** **always** **look** **good** **babe** **.** **I'll** **see** **you** **soon** **,** **I** **love** **you** **x**

**Mitch** **:** **I** **love** **you** **too** **Scotty** ** <3 ** **x**

I decided to wait half an hour before getting ready, so I busied myself with cleaning and looking up places to eat. I found a cute gluten free restaurant and decided on there before getting dressed.

Once I was dressed it was 6:00 pm and I quickly checked my phone.

**Mitch** **:** **Scott** **casual** **or** **formal** **?** **X** **(20** **minutes** **ago** **)**   
**Mitch** **:** **Scott** **I** **'** **m** **gonna** **kill** **you** **.** **Am** **I** **dressing** **casual** **or** **formal** **?** **X** **(5** **minutes** **ago** **)**

I laughed to myself quietly before responding.

**Scott** **:** **Casual** **baby** **,** **sorry** **I** **was** **getting** **pretty** **for** **u** **xx**

I spent another 10 minutes tidying up before setting off to pick Mitch up.   
I sat outside for a few minutes because I was early but decided to just go and knock on his door. I didn't want to seem eager, but I really really wanted to regain Mitch's trust.   
When Mitch opened the door my heart skipped a beat. Literally. How he was able to look amazing in everything he wears is beyond me.

"You bastard, you ignored me!" He smiled and pushed my chest playfully. "I was stressing out!"  
"Hello to you too." I smiled, rushing towards him and tackling him into a hug that sent us both into his hallway.   
"Scott! This is expensive!" He tried to scold me, but I heard a giggle escape his lips.   
"I love you." I smiled, pressing my lips against his temple.   
"I love you too." He released me and we walked towards the door. "Where are you taking me?" He smiled softly.   
"This cute little gluten free restaurant about 7 blocks away." I smiled when he gasped, closing his door behind us.   
"I love that place!!" He exclaimed, rushing over to hold my hand and give me a quick kiss.  
\---

When we got to the restaurant, our waiter,  Noah, sat us in the corner, which I appreciated giving us some privacy from the cameras following me and Mitch around.

"How are you feeling?" I asked him as we browsed the menus. We were sat in a booth which allowed us to sit close to each other, and I silently thanked our waiter for that choice.

"I'm great thanks, baby." he replied, resting his hand on my thigh gently as he pressed a kiss to my lips.

We ordered pizza about 10 minutes later, and we chatted over our coffees feeling really relaxed and happy before we were rudely interrupted by our waiter.

"How are your coffees?" He asked, smiling at Mitch and completely ignoring my presence.

"They're fine. Thank you, now if you don't mind-" I snapped, rather rudely, feeling a blush rush to my cheeks as Mitch grinned over at me.

"If ever you wanna go out sometime and leave this hunk of rage, call me babe." He smirked at Mitch who politely smiled back, handing him a piece of receipt paper that definitely had his number on it.

Mitch took the paper and I felt myself get redder with both shame and jealousy. He's not even my official boyfriend and I'm being so protective, but Noah is really really hot and there is no way I could have Mitch's affection over me.

"Thank you, Nathan," Mitch replied with a smile, and Noah's smile faltered.

"It's um- It's Noah." Noah corrected him and Mitch kept his smile wide.

"Oh right yeah." Noah walked away awkwardly and I glared at his back until I couldn't see him anymore.

"Is my baby jealous?" Mitch teased, holding my hand and pressing a kiss to my cheek.

"No..." I denied it, pulling him close to me so that our legs were touching.

"You so are! Look at me." I looked at him reluctantly, seeing his smile and letting a small sigh leave my lips.

"I shouldn't be, you're not even officially mine." Mitch rolled his eyes, pulling me into a hug and whispering in my ear.

"We should have a bit of fun. Can't let the waiter come onto me and then not give him a show of what he can't have, huh?" I liked the idea of that and whispered my agreement. 

We separated from our embrace but stayed close, holding hands under the table. When we saw our waiter coming over with our food, Mitch turned to me and pulled me in for a heated kiss, moving his hand to rest on my inner thigh.

"Um. Excuse me?" Noah said and I pulled away from Mitch to not be too rude, even though Mitch began to kiss my neck.

"Thanks, just - God Mitch." I got sidetracked as Mitch bit down softly. "Can you just put them here for me? Thanks" I smiled up at the waiter, whose face now had a red tint to it.

Once the waiter was gone, Mitch pulled away and grinned up at me amusedly. 

"You're going to be the death of me, you little minx." I teased, as we moved to eat our pizzas.

\---

With a relatively peaceful meal, we decided to leave, and I left some cash on the table as we walked out, smiling at our waiter as Mitch grabbed my hand.

It was still light out, so I decided that I didn't really want to go home just yet.

"Walk with me?" I asked Mitch and he nodded.

We walked in comfortable silence until we reached a small park that looked completely deserted. We sat on a bench together and Mitch let his head rest against my chest as I moved my arm over his shoulders.

"Thank you for a great night tonight Scott," Mitch said, as I watched him smile and close his eyes against my chest. I realised that I couldn't wait any longer, he needed to be mine.

"Mitch?" I said after a few seconds.

"Mhmm?" He hummed.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Mitch moved back to look at me properly, and I blushed deeply smiling at him as a wide grin spread across his face.

"Why did it take you so long? I thought you would've asked me in the restaurant!" Mitch laughed, making me smile and blush more.

"I wanted it to be romantic..." I confessed and he awwed pressing a kiss to my warm cheek.

"You're so sweet, of course I'll be your boyfriend." He pulled me in for a soft kiss, the intimacy making my heart flutter in my chest.

"I love you, Mitch." I smiled as I rested my forehead against his.

"God, I love you too." He replied, bringing me in for another kiss.


	11. Forever

I groaned as my alarm went off for the third time and decided to get out of bed and start my day. Mitch and I had stayed up late the night before texting each other. We had been practically inseparable since we made it official. And even when we were apart, we texted non-stop.

So today I felt like literal death, waking up at 7 am so I could be ready to get to work at 9 am. I quickly jumped in the shower, giving myself a flash of cold water to wake myself up. Afterwards, I got dressed, not bothering to do my hair.

Feeling hungry, I grabbed my phone, heading downstairs to make myself a toasted bagel. As I was eating my phone lit up with a message from Mitch.

**Mitch** **:** **Good** **morning** **bby** **!** **I** **have** **a** **super** **busy** **week** **,** **so** **I** **won't** **be** **able** **to** **see** **you** **:(** **I** **love** **you** **,** **have** **a** **gr** **8** **day** **at** **work** **!** **xx**

I texted him back, sad that I couldn't see him.

**Scott** **:** **Facetime** **date** **?** **I** **love** **you** **too** **!!** **Are** **you** **just** **doing** **more** **recording** **this** **week** **?** **xxx**

**Mitch** **:** **god** **,** **I** **'** **m** **glad** **you** **suggested** **that** **yes** **!** **Recording** **and** **promo** **.** **Talking** **to** **my** **manager** **Esther** **about** **whether** **I** **should** **talk** **about** **you** **if** **they** **ask** **.** **What** **'** **s** **your** **verdict** **?** **xxx**

**Scott** **:** **Hope** **everything** **goes** **well** **,** **sweetheart** **!** **You** **know** **that** **I** **'** **m** **happy** **as** **long** **as** **you** **are** **if** **you** **wanna** **talk** **about** **us** **,** **go** **ahead** **.** **U** **told** **them** **we** **were** **boyfriends** **even** **bfore** **we** **were** **.** **What** **does** **it** **matter** **now** **? ;)** **xxx**

**Mitch** **:** **That** **'** **s** **true** **,** **Esther** **has** **given** **it** **the** **go** **ahead** **;)** **you** **'** **re** **gonna** **be** **famous** **baby** **xxx**

**Scott** **:** **I** **already** **was** **;)** **xxx** **ilysm**

**Mitch** **:** **ily** **2** **xxxx**

\---

I looked back up at the clock and saw I'd need to go in 20 minutes. Not enough time for a coffee at home but enough for Starbucks, so I left my house.

After I had picked my coffee up, I remembered that Adam was going to be there. The guilt was going to be almost unbearable. I decided that I'd just have to be an adult about the situation and follow Adam's lead on how they were gonna converse from now on.

When I walked into the office I walked towards Sarah's office to get caught up on what the company was doing, opening the door but stopping in my tracks when I saw Adam pleading with Sarah.

"You don't understand Sarah, he broke my heart. You c-can't let him back here!" Adam turned around, looking at Scott with teary eyes.

"I can't tell you how sorry I am Adam, I -" I started, trying to keep our situation civil.

"Just don't speak to me." He dismissed, leaving and letting his shoulder hit mine.

"I'm sorry Sarah, I -"

"It's okay Scott, just sit down and I'll get you caught up."

\---

\--- CHANGE OF FOCUS ---

Mitch sat down on the chair as the interviewer read through his notes.

"Hi, how are you? I'm Mitch." Mitch introduced himself with a wide smile.

"Hi, I'm Jake, and I'm very well thank you. Yourself?" He smiled brightly.

"I'm great," Mitch replied, readjusting his jacket as the interview began.

\---

"So your next album is going to be released next month, is recording this one different to the rest? You did say in a previous interview that it was going to be one of your truest yet?"

"Um, yes I guess you can say that. I think the hardest point will be when it releases and everyone hears it, but I have a very strong support system." Mitch smiles, thinking about Scott.

"And who's in that support system? Anyone interesting?" Mitch grinned, knowing what the interviewer was trying to hint to.

"My boyfriend is very supportive of me, I don't know what I'd be doing without him." Mitch smiled softly, and the interviewer grinned.

"We saw the photo you posted on your Instagram. How is Scott coping with all the media coverage you get?"

"He's used to the media, as he is part of an interviewing company. He loves me, I don't think he minds either way." Mitch replied waiting for the intrusive question that was surely going to appear throughout the interview.

"So he's told you he loves you?" The interviewer asked, writing in his notebook quickly.

"Yes he has, and I've told him. We're very close." Mitch struggled to keep the smile off his face, his cheeks starting to feel sore.

"But we heard he cheated on you only recently." Mitch's face fell and he rolled his eyes.

"We weren't together then. We were only talking, so no he didn't cheat." Mitch answered, looking over at Esther and seeing her let out a sigh of frustration at the interviewer with an eye roll.

"Mitch Grassi's new album is out on the 17th of July! Pre-order it on Amazon right now!" The interviewer moved on, ending the interview. I made a swift exit and Esther walked beside me as we approached the car.  
"What a douchebag."  
"I know" I sighed, reaching for my phone in my pocket. "They think Celebrity lives are soooooo dramatic"  
"Well yours has been so far." Esther joked and I chuckled.  
"That's true, but not up for public scrutiny."  
Once I got in the car I checked my phone, not surprised to see a text from Scott:  
 **Scott** **:** **How** **has** **the** **interview** **gone** **?** **Hope** **they** **didn** **'** **t** **skip** **past** **ur** **album** **to** **focus** **on** **me** **;)** **But** **really** **,** **I** **hope** **it** **went** **well** **.** **Ily** **xxx**  
 **Mitch** **:** **Went** **okay** **,** **talked** **about** **you** **:*** **they** **tried** **to** **start** **drama** **but** **they** **were** **nice** **.** **Ily** **2** **I** **miss** **you** **so** **much** **xxx**

I looked around the car, trying to pass time, as Esther was already deep in conversation with the driver. The car was clean, and the smell of new leather and air freshener was still lingering which made me feel calm. My eyes moved to the sidewalk, watching the shoppers as we drove by. There were takeaways and fast food chains lining the road, making my mind drift to Scott. God, I missed that boy. We used to order takeout everytime we were together, and now that we're apart, I've realised how much weight I've put on, so I spent a bit of time in the gym. I needed to see him, I'd worked so hard all week, hoping that Esther would let me cut a studio session short so I could go and see him. I decided to just ask her, hoping that I could persuade her to give me some time.

**Scott** **:** **The** **media** **just** **loves** **me** **.** **Haha** **!** **I** **miss** **you** **too** **,** **are** **you** **at** **the** **studio** **tonight** **?** **Xxx**   
**Mitch** **:** **No** **actually** **,** **I** **have** **some** **time** **off** **tonight** **.** **Xxx**   
**Scott** **:** **omg** **!** **Come** **see** **me** **?** **Xxx**   
**Mitch** **:** **can** **'** **t** **babe** **,** **gonna** **catch** **up** **on** **some** **zzz** **'** **s** **.** **I** **'** **ll** **see** **you** **next** **week** **?** **Xxx**   
**Scott** **: :(** **of** **course** **babe** **,** **I** **love** **you** **xxx**   
**Mitch** **:** **I** **love** **you** **too** **xxx**

I felt bad for making him think that I don't wanna see him but I wanted to surprise my boyfriend with flowers and food. Once I had been dropped off at my place, I took a shower and made sure to make myself look extra hot. I had to make sure he was free before I could plan to come over.

**Mitch** **:** **I** **'** **m** **sorry** **I** **can** **'** **t** **come** **over** **baby** **,** **what** **are** **you** **up** **to** **tonight** **?** **Xxx**   
**Scott** **:** **it** **'** **s** **ok** **Mitch** **don** **'** **t** **worry** **.** **I** **'** **m** **just** **gonna** **cuddle** **in** **bed** **and** **watch** **a** **movie** **,** **nothing** **exciting** **.** **Xxx**   
**Mitch** **:** **Have** **fun** **baby** **,** **ilysm** **xxx**   
**Scott** **:** **ily** **2** **xxx**

I grabbed my wallet and keys before leaving and going to Scott's favourite takeaway. I then got some flowers, chocolate, and wine, heading over to his house excitedly.

I knocked on the door, and waited a couple minutes. Why isn't he answering??  
I knocked again and rang the doorbell, hearing angry footsteps approaching the door.   
The door swung open and revealed a tired, angry looking Scott.   
"Why the fuck do you keep knocking on my door?!" He shouted, his eyes hardly open, not recognising me.   
"Hey Scotty, I came to see you." I grinned, holding the bags of goodies up for him to see.  
He perked up immediately, grabbing my arm and hauling me into his house with an excited gasp.  
"Mitchyyy!!!" He yelled, making me laugh. "I missed you so much!!"  
"I missed you too baby, I'm here to join your movie party. Surprise!" I grinned, leaning up to kiss him softly.  
"You're the best!" He laughed. This was the happiest I had seen him in a long time, he was so cute.   
We went upstairs and crawled into his bed, laying the food out in front of us as the La La Land movie played on his tv.   
\---  
\---  
Once we had eaten all the food, I gave him the flowers, chocolate, and wine which he said he loved, insisting that we share the chocolate and wine.   
We cuddled in bed as the tv played, my head resting against his shoulder as his arm wrapped around me. He felt warm, and it was a nice change from the recent coldness of my empty bed.   
"I really missed you." He told me quietly, switching off the tv.  
"I really missed you too." I smiled, turning in his arms to press my face into the crook of his neck, inhaling the scent of his cologne.   
He pressed a kiss against the top of my head and I moved to press my lips against his softly as I moved so I could be more comfortable.

He moved his hand under my shirt, making my skin tingle where his fingers grazed. My heart quickened just like the first time we met, looking into his wild blue eyes. 

"Are we gonna last forever?"

(1615 words)


	12. Step One: Denial

Forever was a scary concept. And in my opinion a sh*tty one. Forever is not possible, and certainly isn't possible for me.

I walked along Los Angeles' streets, Starbucks in hand, walking to a meeting. Life had been rough the past few weeks, months even. It was hard to drag myself out of my bed and to my job. The whole 'Scott and Mitch Dramatic Breakup' was still thriving as every outlet wanted to discuss it. It was times like these I wish he had never prompted me to come out.  He hadn't been special, he hadn't been unlike the rest. He wasn't mine. At least, he wasn't anymore.

Wiping my eyes I walked into the studio, greeted by Esther's sympathetic eyes. That was the only expression I have seen since we broke up. Pity. I hate it.   
"Hey, Esther." I greeted her, setting my bag and coffee down before walking into the studio, starting yet another 12 hour day.   
I had decided to start working on my next album once the previous one had dropped, tweeting that I was in a different place now than I was when I started that album. Therefore I had to capture my mood now. This was darker, capturing the sinister, sad thoughts that occupied my mind at night. Esther had tried to get me to see my therapist again, to which I declined firmly. I am okay and HE can't destroy me. Not again. The bastard didn't deserve my daytime thoughts, so he occupied my nights. My nights of tossing and turning, my nights of remembering touches, kisses, laughter. My own personal hell.

That man had managed to do what no other had ever done to me. How could I have thought he was so good?

**(295** **words)**


	13. Step Two: Anger

I felt angry. Angrier than I ever had before. But I tried to stay calm, I tried to make sure that my emotions didn't shine through so that Adam wouldn't get mad at me.

I missed him.

I tried to send texts when I could but they'd always just say 'read' but there would never be a reply. I felt guilty. Guilty like I had been that cause of all his hurt since he met me. Which I was, but I didn't want that.   
"You can't focus on that now," Adam always tells me, "You've got me now."  
And yes I do have Adam. I'll always have Adam. But he's not what I want.

I have to always make sure to get out of bed in the mornings. It feels harder and harder as each day goes by. But I have to do it because I have to show Adam that I'm not upset, that I'm not angry, that I actually don't want to get up. Because he'd be angry. And I'd be angry. And bad things would happen.

Adam is nice. He's sweet and gentle, and he always helps me to keep my life on track rather than letting me hide away from the world like I want to. I should be grateful for him. I should be grateful. Grateful.

But I'm not?

**(224** **words)**


	14. Step Three: Control

I woke up to my alarm, not completely sure where I am. Oh. Adam's arm was splayed across my waist and his head on my chest. It was a normal position but it didn't feel right. I got up, which woke Adam.

"Hey, baby." He smiled and I forced myself to smile back. I felt sick.

"Hi, sweetheart." I kissed his forehead, leaving to go and make myself some breakfast and a coffee. Since Adam and I worked at the same place we could travel together. It was suffocating. But I had to deal with it, for Mitch.

"Babe, I've laid out your outfit!" Adam called to me and I sighed. Adam had started dressing me after he suggested it as a joke. It became the norm for us and that's just the way it is. He says that I don't dress well, so he said he'll help me. I thought I dressed fine, but maybe he was right. After my breakfast, I went upstairs and took a look at my outfit, laid out on the already perfectly made bed. It was his favourite shirt. I hated the ugly thing. It was a blue and green checkered shirt and Adam claimed to love it but I detested it. I loathed it. I wonder if Mitch would hate it too.

I guess you're wondering how Mitch and I actually broke up. Well, that's the reason I'm now with Adam.

Mitch had already had doubts about me being back at my job where Adam also worked and I was doubtful too. Adam became so angry at me, I had begun to feel almost scared to go to work. So Mitch suggested that I take Adam aside to "talk it out". I agreed so, on a warm LA Monday morning, asked him to come with me whilst I bought lunch. We chatted and Adam seemed to gain the wrong idea. Again. 

Once I'd got to Mitch's place after work, he wouldn't let me in. He was screaming and crying, telling me that I was a "lying, cheating bastard!" I shouted back that nothing had happened and how he'd come to the revelation, and Mitch screamed that Adam had told him I'd been cheating on him for months.

It was ridiculous and untrue, and I cursed Adam for doing that to me and Mitch. But then again, I am with him now, I have to stay with him, but not without pining for Mitch's company and love. I knew he was hurting but there was nothing I could do. I was trapped in Adam's grip now, and nothing could tear me free.

This would be good for Mitch, it's good for him to be away from me, all I've done is hurt him. I'm not good news for him.

Once I was ready I met Adam at my front door, waiting to leave. He was here almost all the time and I knew he expected me to ask him to move in, but I couldn't do it. I don't have feelings for him, I still love Mitch. Today Mitch was coming into our company's office for more promo, but I wasn't allowed to be there, or interview him, or speak to him. I was determined to see him. I knew it would hurt me and him, but I had to at least try and explain myself even if he didn't believe me. 

Adam had tried to persuade me to stay home, but I insisted, pretending that I couldn't spend a whole day without him. I knew that Adam would become more controlling as time went on, the outfit deciding had told me that, and I was prepared for it. If this was my life now I might as well face it head on and get used to it.

 

I can't live without you.Mitch.

 

**(618 words)**


	15. Step Four: Healing & Moving On

**(Warning for Abuse, Violence and Sexual Stuff)**

I walked into the offices, flanked by my manager and security guard. I had hired a guard to make sure that if I saw Adam or Scott I could get them removed to another room. I couldn't face either of them right now, it was too painful, and without my therapist on hand, I don't know if I'd handle it very well.

Sarah greeted me and I did the same, looking around to check for Scott but trying to act professionally in front of her. I smiled and laughed along with the conversation, the unease I felt made my voice tense and strained.

As we slowly walked through the offices, thinking I could hear someone yelling. I looked at Sarah and my bodyguard, both of which shrugged. I guess it was nothing. I sat and put some headphones in my ears and listened to music as I waited for the interview to start, as Sarah kept glancing nervously in the direction of the shouts.

\--- CHANGE OF POV ---

Adam pushed me into the cloakroom, pressing me against the wall roughly. 

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, trying to get out there whilst HE'S here?!" Adam shouted, turning and hitting a locker, making me flinch. I stood silent, watching Adam as he had another 'spell'.  

He has had these 'spells' more and more frequently lately, he used the excuse that he 'loved me' or he was 'doing it for your own good'. It only ever happened when I wanted to make a decision for myself that he didn't like, and he wanted to stop me.  I looked at him, his eyes full of anger and rage. I had only seen him this angry a couple of times, all of which ended badly for me. I shrunk back, scared he'd hit me. I didn't want to have to lie to everyone about having 'tripped' when he'd threatened to attack Mitch if I left him after hitting me.

"Do you still love him? Is that it? Don't you love me anymore?!" Adam raged, I could see the vein on his neck popping and his face becoming red. I stayed silent still, hoping that he'd calm down quickly since other people would be able to hear him so easily. 

He punched my face, and I knew that this could mark the end of us. He had never laid a hand on my face before, it was usually my body so that people wouldn't suspect anything. Sarah would very easily understand the situation if we left the cloakroom together, I knew it and so did he. I held a finger up to the side of my nose, whimpering at the pain the touch caused. I didn't think it was broken but it hurt like a motherfucker. He paced the room like an animal stalking its prey. I was the prey.

He sent another punch to my stomach, winding me and making me wrap my arms around my waist and try to not let tears fall from my cheeks.

But I deserved it right? With everything I've done, all the hurt I caused Mitch, surely this was my karma. He punched me again, this time hitting my rib. Tears escaped from my eyes and I leant against the wall, as he shouted at me to 'suck it up!' and 'stop being a fucking baby!'.

No. I had to get out. I moved quickly to get out of the cloakroom, only dodging Adam by the skin of my teeth. He raced after me, gripping my neck and pushing me up against the glass divider of the door between Sarah's office and where Mitch was sat.

Mitch.   
  
"What the fuck are you doing Adam?!" Sarah shouted, seeing us through the divider. I could hear Mitch gasp almost inaudibly through the glass, and my heart ached for him for a moment before my attention was diverted to Adam. He had tightened his grip on my throat and as I tried to pull at his hands, my eyesight began to blur at the edges.   
Everything seemed to go into slow motion as Sarah shouted for him to get off me, Mitch shouted for his guard, and Adam was ripped away from me.

I gasped for air, moving swiftly away from Adam to one of the chairs at the computer, closer to Mitch. I could feel everybody's eyes on me, but mainly Mitch's, hearing him move his stuff about, probably to try and distract himself from me.

"God, someone get Scott out of here!" Sarah shouted. I glanced up at her, and couldn't help it when my eyes moved to meet Mitch's. He looked sad and tired. I felt so bad for hurting him, but I had to stay with Adam so he'd get over me. So he could have a better life with a rich, famous boy, and I'd stay with Adam, making sure he wouldn't hurt Mitch. I just wanted to clear my name. Maybe we could be friends again, and maybe I could still be part of his life.

"Adam - I have to stay with him. I didn't cheat - I didn't cheat o- on you. I have to - I have to. I- I have to." I tried to get Mitch to understand, to understand why this happened. My eyes pleaded with his as I panted shallowly, but he quickly looked away with tears in his eyes.

I hear a shout of rage and a punch which stunned the bodyguard as Adam got free, running towards Mitch and punching him in the stomach. He groaned and whimpered as Adam gripped his arm forcefully. How  _DARE_ he touch him.

"Don't fucking touch him!" I shouted as Mitch bent over in pain. I ran and tackled Adam, throwing a weak punch against his jaw as I was still catching my breath from before.

He looked animalistic, digging his fingers into my sides as he flipped me, gripping my arms above my head with one hand whilst the other held my face still, so I had to look at him.

"You'll always be mine, Scott." 

He forced his lips on mine sloppily for a moment as he pressed his arm against my neck, making me choke again as he kept my arms trapped. Seconds passed, and I began to think that I would die here. Killed by my violent, controlling boyfriend whilst my true love stood just a few steps away, too heartbroken to attempt to save me. Tears sprung to my eyes as I tried to catch my breath underneath Adam's hold. The guard tore him away from me yet again, but this time the Police were ready to arrest him and they took him away. Tears streamed down my face, showing no sign of slowing as I clutched my arms around my knees. I couldn't control my breath, the dizziness blurring my vision and making me light-headed. I could hear movement in the office and the screams of Adam as he was taken away. But I focused on one sound, the soft, steady footsteps that were getting closer and closer to me.

I flinched as I felt a soft hand on my shoulder. I hid my face from the view of everyone.  _I felt so weak. So embarrassed. _The hand tried to move my face up to look at them but I wouldn't, it was so embarrassing. I was just as tall and just as strong as Adam yet I still didn't make any move to try and save myself. I deserved everything I got.

"Come on Scott, let's get you out of here." A voice said, the hands helping me up. I was too dizzy and tired to make sense of who it was but I went with them, opening my blurry eyes to watch the ground, making sure I didn't trip whilst the hands still held my waist securely.   
I was helped into a car with a sigh. The voice sounded like Mitch, but I didn't want to look and find out if it was him. I don't know what I'd do if it was him, and I don't know what I'd do if it wasn't. I just wanted to go home a curl up into a ball in my bed, away from the world. 

We were driving and I could hear light sobs coming from the person, making my heart skip a beat at the sound.

"Scott, god, why didn't you tell me he was being violent and controlling you?" The voice sounded heartbreakingly sad, and more tears fell from my cheeks.   
"I'm s-sorry." I sobbed, trying to wipe the tears away from my eyes.   
I felt the car pull up, and heard as the voice unbuckled their seatbelt.   
"Please don't say sorry Scott, it's not your fault. Look at me please."

I opened my eyes and looked in the direction the voice had been coming from and saw him. I stared at him for a second, before taking a shaky breath and looking down at my fidgeting hands.

"You can't be around me. You should hate me, I hurt you. I have to stay with Adam to let you get over me." I said. He placed a hand on mine and I glanced at him, watching a tear fall down his cheek.

"I don't think I can get over you. I love you." Mitch smiled sadly, more tears falling from his eyes.

"I didn't cheat on you," I told him, watching him cringe at the memory from weeks ago.

"I can't - I can't get involved with you again, Scott. Not right now, it's too painful." He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment.

"Okay." I accepted his answer. 

It'll be easier for him if I am not in his life. Then he can focus on his career and find a caring, devoted, rich, famous guy to fulfil his dreams. I'm just a low-life interviewer who somehow got a chance with someone WAY out of their league. And I couldn't even fight back when my controlling boyfriend tried to kill me. I'm so pathetic. I felt heartbroken over a guy who's heart I broke. How ironic. 

I reached for the car door to leave but he quickly reached to place his hand on my thigh.

"Wait!" I turned back to look at him, trying to pretend that his rejection wasn't hurting me. "Can you kiss me?" He asked hesitantly and I felt my breath catch in my throat.

"What?" I felt so confused at the mixed signals he was giving off. I bet he was joking just to tease me and humiliate me further.

"Don't make me ask twice, Scott," I smiled slightly at the sassy tone of his voice, reminding me of the times when we were happy together.

"Well, you can if you want." I joked, glad for the relief of the lightened mood. I winked at him and he rolled his eyes, moving towards me so our noses were almost touching.

"Please kiss me, Scott?" He asked again. I was surprised, he never says things twice for people.

I brushed my lips against his and he moved his arms to wrap around my shoulders, pulling me closer so he could kiss me again. I felt shivers crawl across my body where he touched me and I never wanted to let him go. 

His hand slid up the outside of my thigh and moved to rest against my hip. I quickly pulled him onto my lap, kissing his jaw and down his neck to his collarbone, biting softly along the way. I slipped my hands under his shirt and he let out a breathy moan, kissing me again, but pushing away after a minute and climbing back into the driver's seat.

"What-?" I began, but he cut me off before I could finish.

"We can't have sex in a cramped car on the side of a crowded highway Scott," Mitch replied nonchalantly, and I nodded slowly, trying to comprehend the 180-degree change Mitch had made. Not even 10 minutes ago, Mitch was telling me that he couldn't get 'involved' with me, and now we're going to his place?

We travelled back and rushed up to Mitch's bedroom, kissing along the way. He slid his hands under my shirt, grazing over my nipples as he took it off and pushing me back onto his bed. I lay on my back and Mitch crawled to straddle me. My hands automatically rested on his thighs and I sat up to press kisses against his chest, flipping us over. 

"You're worse than nicotine," I told him, rolling my hips against his, making him arch his back into me. He was so addictive and he looked so good underneath me, I couldn't help but kiss and bite his neck softly.

"Scott.." He breathed as I tugged his shirt over his head, throwing it so it landed on a chair. That Queen only ever wears expensive clothing, and I didn't want him to shout at me later for ruining anything.

I moved him further back onto the bed, and he reached a hand around the back of my neck, pulling me down for a sloppy kiss. My heart fluttered, and I let my hands roam his skin, moving towards the waistband of his jeans.

"Can I?" I asked, making Mitch blink at me once in confusion before nodding and sitting up to kiss my chest as I unzipped his jeans.

"You're so gorgeous." I complimented him, pulling him off the bed to stand as I pulled his jeans and boxers down, kneeling and pressing a kiss against his hip. I licked a stripe up his dick before taking it into my mouth, his fingers tangling in my hair as he threw his head back in pleasure. I swiped my tongue against the underneath of him, pressing a hand against his hip to keep him steady.

"Scott, stop - I'm gonna - " He almost convulsed under my touch, and I released him, standing up to press my lips against his. His hands moved to my jeans and hurriedly pushed them down my legs. I kicked them off, feeling his fingers dig into my hips and he pulled me against him.

"I need you. Now." He whispered in my ear, letting out a soft moan. He had started prepping himself, so I wrapped my hand around his member pumping him a few times before getting the lube and condom from his nightstand. I lubed up three fingers and pushed his hand away, sliding a finger into him.

"Ahh.." He held onto my forearm as I pushed another finger inside him, scissoring and stretching him. I curled my fingers inside him, making him tighten his grip on my arm and tighten around my fingers.

"So good, Scotty. So good," He groaned, making me smile and let a third finger enter him, stretching him a bit more.

I moved my free hand to pump his member slowly, and I could feel his knees giving out underneath him so I lifted him onto the bed, removing my fingers to put a condom on.

I hovered over him and positioned myself at his entrance, my heart pounding from the nerves. He looked so beautiful, his hair ruffled, his swollen lips, his brown eyes staring up into mine... I took a moment to lean down and caress his cheek.

"I don't know where we're at Mitch, but god.... I love you." He smiled up at me, a tear sliding down his cheek as I slowly pressed into him. I rocked against him slowly, wanting to make him feel good. After how I'd hurt him, this was the least I could do.

"Scott, faster.." He moaned, wrapping his arms around my neck, pulling my chest against his.

"I want to make you feel so good, Mitch..." I whispered into his ear, feeling him shudder as I quickened my pace. I kissed him, and he moved his hand to cup my cheek, the soft gesture making me smile into the kiss.

I could feel Mitch shudder underneath me as I moved quicker inside of him. I wrapped my hand around his member, jerking him off in time to my movements. He groaned, arching his back and gripping my hair tightly in his hands. I let out a breathy moan, increasing my pace, and moving to whisper in his ear.

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you." I told him as he came all over his stomach and my hand. He convulsed under me, making me cum at the sight of him. 

I pulled out slowly, throwing the condom in the trash and cleaning us both as Mitch stayed on the bed. 

I pulled my boxers on as I went into his en-suite to throw away the toilet paper I'd cleaned us with, coming back to see him crawling into bed. I walked towards him, pushing his hair back and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Do you want me to stay?" I asked him as he stared up at me, his hand reaching up to touch my cheek.

"I don't think that's a good idea, baby." He smiled sadly and my heart dropped. So that's the way it was going to be. I walked away from him, gathering my clothes and getting dressed.

"Scott." He called to me and I ignored him, collecting my phone and wallet as a few tears fell from my eyes.

"You can't do this to me, Mitch. You need to tell me if you want me in your life or not because this is hurting me." I looked at him. He was sat up in bed, his cheeks still dusted red from the sex. He looked stunning and that made me feel even worse, knowing that he could do so much better than a dorky, little interviewer like me.

"I - I don't..." He stuttered and I nodded quickly, more tears falling as I watched him groan in frustration as he shook his head and let a tear escape his eyes.

"That's fine." I wiped the tears from my cheeks, looking away from him as I shoved my phone and wallet into my jeans, grabbing my keys.

"No, Scott... I -" Mitch got out of the bed walking up to me, not caring that he was still naked and I was fully dressed.

"I really do love you, but neither of us can keep doing this. Mitch, you deserve so much better. So. Much. Better." He reached to hold my hand but I pulled it away, shutting my eyes for a moment as my voice caught in my throat. "I'm not good for you." He reached for me again, but I stepped back, hearing him let out a sob. I shook my head and looked away from him, letting a sob of my own escape my lips.

"Scott, you don't know the half of your worth. You don't even know how much you mean to me." He grabbed my hand before I could reject him, and he kissed the back of it softly, his tears falling onto it.

"I can't, Mitch-" My voice broke as I retracted my hand from his grip and walked towards the bedroom door, gripping the handle.

"I love you, Mitch. I always will." I waited for a second, wanting to hear him say it back. I needed him to say it back.

Nothing left his lips, and I opened the door, not bothering to close it as I approached the stairs.

"I love you too. More than you'll ever know." He called to me, and I smiled sadly as I ran out of his house, wiping the tears away.

 **(3259 words!!)**   


	16. Step Five: Peace At Last

The days following that day were a bit of a mess. Sarah had given me compassionate leave to take time to mentally recover, but I'd spent my time looking at Mitch's tweets and listening to his music whilst the tv played silently.  
I spent the majority of my days missing him, even though he had hurt me so many times. I missed the way he kissed me, I missed the way he smiled and blushed when I was near. He was perfect for me

A flicker of the tv made me glance up. Mitch was on the tv live, having an interview. I unmuted the tv, it looked like they were about halfway through.  
"So Mitch, it was reported that you were seen with Scott Hoying, your ex boyfriend a few days ago. Are you back together? Do you still love him?"   
The camera panned to Mitch. He looked incredible, as always. I was anxious for the question. There had been so much drama between us, I don't know what he's been told to disclose.   
"We aren't together and I don't love him in the slightest." He answered with a smile.

Ow, okay that hurt.

"So what are your feelings towards him? Seems like you hate him." The interviewer was really trying to push Mitch to his breaking point, and from the look of him, she was succeeding.  
"I do hate him, and that will be shown in the album." Mitch brought the conversation back to his promo for his new album.   
My throat tightened. He really hated me? So he used me for a quick fuck and then threw me away, like I was nothing.   
I opened snapchat, taking a photo of Mitch's face and captioning it: "Hate you too".  
Also posting it on my Instagram story.   
I wanted him to know he'd hurt me. Again.   
Fuck him and his album.

I spent the rest of my day in bed with the blinds closed, reading comments and tweets from my followers.  
I locked my phone, ready to fall asleep, when my phone began to ring. I answered, not looking at the caller ID, holding it to my ear.   
"Hello?"  
"Scott.." Mitch said softly.  
"You're full of shit, you know that?" I spat, hearing him sigh. "So what was I to you a few days ago? A quick fuck and dump? Fuck you."  
"You know it wasn't like that. I had to say that to get them off my back-." He tried to explain.  
"No!" I shouted. "Now they're going to try and find out what happened, Mitch. Jesus, don't you ever think anything through?!" I sat up, pushing my hair back in frustration.  
"You know I lo-" he started.   
"You can't say that to me. Not now."   
"Come round." He said and I frowned. What was his problem with messing with my life!  
"What?"   
"Come to my place."!  
"No."  
"Scott, come on."  
"I told you, we aren't good for each other."  
"Please." I heard his voice crack and I sighed, closing my eyes and resting my head on my hand.  
"Mitch we're gonna destroy each other." I sighed. "Every time I'm around you I fall deeper in love with you, if nothing is gonna happen between us, then I'll need some time away from you."  
I heard him shuffle around on the other end of the call before he spoke.   
"Come round and we can talk it out. No bullshitting. I promise. I love y-"  
"Don't say that to me. I can't hear that right now, Mitch. Not now." We needed to fix us before I could let him say that to me and make me fall further in love with him. I don't want either of us to get hurt again.

"Will you come round?"

\---

I knocked on his front door, cursing myself for falling for his charm once again.

"Hey."

He pulled the door further open for me to walk in, and I entered, glancing at him as his eyes followed my movements. I sat down, and he attempted to sit close and hold my hand but I moved away, moving my hands to rest underneath my thighs.

"We need to talk." I told him, and he nodded, resting back against the sofa.

"I'm sorry for what I said in that interview." He apologised and I nodded, forcing myself to look him in the eye.

"I'm sorry for letting you believe that I cheated on you with Adam." Mitch sighed, looking away. I could tell he still felt sensitive about it. I rested my hand on his knee and prompted him to look up at me. "I swear I didn't cheat on you."  
"Scott I can't, I-" he stuttered, a pained expression on his face.   
"I can't believe you still believe him over me!" I shook my head, releasing a frustrated laugh.   
"I- I'm sorry. I trust you, I do." He reassured me, moving closer and taking my hand off his knee so he could hold it.   
"You obviously don't. You keep taking his word over mine!" I argued.  
He let out a frustrated sigh, looking up at me from behind his eyelashes.   
"I trust you. I just sometimes forget how much of a decent person you are. Most of the people I was with before you, would do this shit all the time." He looked back at my hands, intertwining our fingers.   
I felt the urge to kiss him, but I refrained for the time being. I couldn't fuck this up again.   
"I'm sorry for not letting you stay over the other day." He apologised, fiddling with my fingers. "I had a lot I needed to think about."  
"You hurt me." I told him and he nodded, his eyes tearing up slightly. "But I think we might be able to get past this, if you want? It'll be really tough, but, to me, you're worth it. What we had was so good Mitch."  
He looked up at me for a moment and paused, making me believe that he would reject me once again.  
"I want to try. Scott, I really do. But..." he trailed off. He was. He was going to reject me again.   
"What if I'm not good enough for you?" He asked and I blanked, my mouth falling slightly agape in shock.   
"Mitch, there isn't anyone better for me than you." He smiled genuinely at that. It was the first time I had seen him truly smile at anything I've ever said in weeks.  
"Will you kiss me?" He asked, interlocking our fingers and placing a hand on my cheek.   
I leaned in, pressing my lips against his softly, both of us sighing contentedly. I let my hand slide under his shirt and rest on his waist softly, just I had done weeks ago, when we were in love and happy.   
I felt sparks as I kissed him, fireworks even. He was so gorgeous and talented, and he stood up for himself and who he cares for, which draws me in whenever he's around.   
Once we had parted I pulled him to lie down with me. He flicked the TV on as I rolled over so I was partly lying on top of him, burying my face in his neck and moving my hand under his shirt.

I finally felt at peace again.

(1196 words)


	17. Revenge

"SCOTT HOYING ACCUSED OF RAPING MITCH GRASSI"  
"MITCH'S DISASTROUS TALE"  
"RAPIST SCOTT ACCUSED OF ATTACKING CO-WORKER ADAM"

The headlines were the least trouble that I'd had since Mitch's interview over 2 weeks ago. I can't leave the house for fear of getting beaten up in the streets. Paparazzi photos of me and Mitch were circulating and they found my house so I've had to keep all my blinds shut. Exactly what Adam said he'd do, he did.   
Mitch hadn't said anything about it, and it was driving a wedge between us. It was good publicity for him, and whilst I wanted him to be as successful as he possibly could be, he was dragging my name through the dirt.   
I had been ignoring his texts for the past few days after he refused to post a simple tweet to clear my name.   
 **Mitch: Scott?**  
 **Mitch: I know you're reading these, just talk to me please.**  
I clenched my jaw, looking at the texts. He had the cheek to refuse to clear my name, when I I'd gone through hell to keep him safe? Fuck him.   
Mitch's name popped up as my phone rang, and out of anger I picked up, seething into the phone.  
"I stayed with Adam and tried to fucking protect you, and you won't post one simple tweet to help me clear my name?"  
"Scott, you don't understand."  
"Go on then," I spat. "Tell me how I don't understand."  
I was so so angry at him, how could he do this to me and make it seem perfectly okay?   
"Scott I've hired a lawyer. A stupid little tweet won't do anything for the press."  
Oh.   
"Sorry." I mumbled, cursing myself for my stupidity.   
"Don't say sorry, I know where you're coming from babe. I'd be the same." He quietly told me, pausing before asking: "Do you wanna come round?"  
I smiled, a sigh of relief leaving my lips.  
"Of course, I'll be there in 10."   
\---  
I looked under the welcome mat, finding the spare key and unlocking the door before hiding it back where I got it from, stepping inside Mitch's house.   
"Mitchy!?" I called, and I could hear a slight laugh from upstairs.  
"I'm upstairs!" He called back, I smiled and bounded up he stairs, walking into his bedroom to see Mitch cuddled up under the covers of his bed. I laughed at him and he pouted playfully.  
"Such a lazy baby.." I smiled walking towards him.  
"Wait, no further until you are in your boxers. My bed is a clothes-free zone." He giggled, watching me with amused eyes. I smiled and stripped down before getting into bed and bringing Mitch into my arms.  
"I missed you." He told me, resting his head in the crook of my neck.   
"I missed you too, Mitchy." I smiled, squeezing him for a moment before releasing him.  
"So, the lawyer-"  
"You don't have to explain to me right now Mitchy, I just thought you were trying to benefit off the media attention on us."  
Mitch pulled his head back and stared at me for a moment, one of his hands moving from my shoulder to my cheek.   
"You're so silly, you know I love you."   
I smiled at him, and leant up on my elbows, prompting him to sit up, straddling me.   
"I know, and I love you too. So much."  
Mitch smiled back at me, stroking his thumb across my bottom lip. I stared up at him as he was almost entranced by his own movements exploring my features.   
He meant down and kissed my lips softly, making my heart flutter at the gesture. He pulled away and gazed into my eyes, his brown meeting my blue.   
I didn't want to break the silence, it was so comfortable and wrapped around us both like a cocoon, sheltering and protecting us from the outside world. I moved a hand up and down the tops of his thighs slowly, moving to his waist as my other hand held me up. I sat up completely, placing my hands against his back to keep him close. I moved my nose to nudge against his, our lips brushing slightly. I moved closer and softly pressed my lips against his, sliding one of my hands up to cup his cheek.  
We kissed for a few moments before pulling away and resting our foreheads against the others.  
"We're gonna get through this, I promise." He told me, caressing my cheek and pressing another kiss to my lips.   
\---  
A camera was stuffed away, a dark shadow leaving the two boys, preparing to bring a hard reckoning of rage. To get back his man.

**(809 words)**


	18. Photos

From then on, we were as happy as could be. The lawyer had chatted to Adam and he cleared my name.   
"Didn't that feel way too easy to you?" I asked him whilst he snaked his arm across my waist under my shirt.   
"No, I think we just handled it well. Come on baby." He pleaded with me to just forget what had happened, and he pressed kisses against my neck as he moved to straddle me. Grinding his hips down, I moaned gripping his waist and moving my hips upwards to meet his. After a while I heard the click of a camera and I clutch Mitch to me, looking round.   
"Come on baby, it was just a creak." He said pressing kisses against my neck, still moving his hips against mine.   
"No, Mitch stop, that was a camera." I craned my neck to look out of Mitch window, showing a figure running from sight.  
Pictures had begun to surface of me and Mitch at Mitch's house doing some sexual things after we had made up from our fight. A clear breach of our privacy.

I let Mitch sit back on the bed, whilst I shut the blinds and turned a lamp on.   
"That's how they've been getting photos of us. Some paparazzi know where you live." I said to Mitch, who was sat biting his nails worriedly. I walked over to him, and kneeled on the bed, taking his hands away from his mouth and holding them in my own comforting him.   
He kissed me softly, moving to whisper in my ear: "No one can see us now..."   
I pushed him back to lie on the bed with a laugh, picking up where we'd left off.   
\---  
\---  
"Is this gonna create another legal battle?" I pondered, his head against my chest. I thought he was asleep and was startled when he sat up slightly and turned to face me.   
"Scott don't worry, we know what the press have taken pictures of, and it isn't going to affect our careers. We were fully clothed... almost." He winked at me seductively, causing me to blush and laugh.   
"Now kiss me and go to sleep." He demanded and I obeyed, pressing a gentle, loving kiss to his lips and lying down as his head came to rest on my chest again.

(388 Words)


	19. Darkness

More photos were released than we had expected, making Mitch and I's relationship strained. We had just had another argument, triggered by another release of a photo.   
This photo, however, caused more uproar than the others, it captured me lying over Mitch, kissing him. The rape rumours and accusations reemerged and my name was once again smudged in the dirt.   
"I'm constantly accused of rape because you're so famous I can't even do shit with just us!" I shouted, grabbing my wallet and coat, putting it on angrily.   
"Well, I never had any fucking trouble in my life until I met you, Scott!" Mitch shouted as I once again ran down the stairs trying to leave his house after another row. I was getting sick of all this. Maybe we really were destined to not work out after all.   
"Well, I'm sorry! I'm sorry that I inconvenience you so much because I love you too much to let you out of my life." I shouted back up from my spot at the bottom of his stairs, the tears in my eyes easily heard through my voice.   
"Scott, I-"   
"Don't even fucking dare Mitch. You don't want me, so why have we been doing this?! I won't give up on us, but you've already moved on!"  
Mitch shouted, and I could hear him run down the stairs towards me.    
"Mitch you're gonna fall," I warned him, just as he tripped and fell forward, fear spreading across his features. Everything went in slow motion as I stepped forward, catching him in my arms.  
"You stupid boy." I sigh sadly as he exhales a sigh of relief, letting him stand upright and out of my hold.   
"I do love you, Scott. I hope you always know that." He said to me quietly, reaching for my hand. I let him take it, closing my eyes and shaking my head.   
"It doesn't fucking feel like it," I say back, not certain it's a good idea to start another argument.   
"Well I do, I'm sorry I don't show it properly. Come back upstairs?" He pulled on my hand slightly.  
"I'm not sure that's a good idea." I sighed trying to pull my hand away but failing as he gripped onto my hand.   
"It's not, but when have we ever made good decisions?" He pulled my hand again and I let him, following him upstairs and back into his bed, where we seem to spend a lot of time when we are together.   
Mitch is such a sweet sweet boy and he deserves so much more than I can give him, and yet he has still chosen me. Time and time again we separate and come back together like it's fate or destiny that we stay together. Even though I don't believe in fate, it still seems that if fate were a real thing, Mitch and I would be that.  
I let him cuddle close to me, and I rubbed his back softly when he gripped me tightly in his grasp.   
"I'm sorry I make things hard on you, Mitch. I really am sorry." I sighed, pressing a kiss to his temple.   
"No, Scott. I was being overdramatic, don't ever think that you cause more of a hinderance to my life than you improve it. I can honestly say I don't know how I survived without you in my life. You're a blessing to me." He kissed my neck, letting his face rest there, his breath fanning across my skin. I smiled and let my hand slide under his t-shirt to rest on his bare back. I felt his hold on me tighten as his shaky breaths fanned across my neck.   
"I think you know how much I adore you, Mitch. And I admit, sometimes you act as if you don't need me, but I know you love me. I hate that this is driving a wedge between us." I tilted my head down to kiss his shoulder, looking up as I hear a camera click.   
"What the fuck?!" I shouted, moving Mitch off me and standing up to see Adam stood by the open doorway with a camera in his hand. I could hear Mitch call for me as I stood, my vision spinning as I locked eyes with Adam. It began to darken at the edges of my vision. I could feel myself begin to hyperventilate as Mitch appeared beside me, holding my hand as he dialled 911. Adam just smirked, his hand taking my other hand forcefully.   
"You'll always be mine Scotty." Hi grinned, and I slipped into darkness, my body falling back and my head hitting the floor.

**(805 words)**


	20. Danger

~~~  
(Mitch's POV)

"No, Scott. I was being overdramatic, don't ever think that you cause more of a hinderance to my life than you improve it. I can honestly say I don't know how I survived without you in my life. You're a blessing to me." I kissed his neck, letting my face rest there, my breath fanning across his skin. Scott slid his hand under my t-shirt to rest on my bare back, just how he knew I liked it. I tightened my hold on him as my shaky breaths fanned across his neck. I didn't want to lose him, I wouldn't know how to survive without him.   
"I think you know how much I adore you, Mitch. And I admit, sometimes you act as if you don't need me, but I know you love me. I hate that this is driving a wedge between us." He tilted his head down to kiss my shoulder, looking up as we hear a camera click.   
"What the fuck?!" Scott shouted, moving me off him and standing up to see Adam stood by the open doorway with a camera in his hand. I called for Scott as he stood, who was clearly terrified as he locked eyes with Adam.   
I moved beside Scott and held his hand, keeping my eyes on Adam where he held his camera with a deceiving smirk painted across his face. Scott was hyperventilating at the sight of Adam, and I knew he'd make himself collapse eventually so I dialled 911, asking for the police as well as an ambulance. I need to get a restraining order for this sicko.   
Adam just smirked, his hand taking Scott's other hand forcefully. I shouted and screamed at him to move away but he ignored me, keeping his eyes on Scott. I knew Adam could kill me and Scott easily so I didn't dare touch him, just as long as he doesn't hurt Scott, but I think he's done enough damage.   
"You'll always be mine, Scotty." He grinned, and Scott slipped into darkness, his body falling back and his head hitting the floor with a heartbreaking thud.

I'd finished on the phone by the time Scott had collapsed so I knelt by his side, quickly checking to make sure he hadn't split his head open. Thank god.   
"You fucking monster. What do you want with him? You've done enough!" I spat, turning to look at Adam who remained stood with that sickening smirk upon his face.   
"Oh Mitch, you have no idea." He turned his gaze from Scott to me, focusing his animalistic grin in my direction making my stomach flip and churn.   
"You make me sick." I glared at him, feeling nauseated. "How did you get in?" There would be no use in shouting at Adam to leave, there's no way he'd leave without a fight and I would really love to see him being driven away in a cop car.   
"Your front door was open." Adam shrugged with a smile, making Mitch want to rip and tear his own hair out at how unnatural this all was.

The police arrived first, followed by an ambulance a couple of seconds behind. Adam was quickly detained and seated in the police car whilst the paramedics checked Scott.   
"Why isn't he waking up?!" I shouted, tears starting to fall from my eyes.   
"Stay calm sir, he's taking his time." The female paramedic told me, but that didn't soothe me. I knelt beside the paramedic and leant down to press a kiss against his forehead, softly pushing his hair back and out of his face.   
"Are you two brothers?" The woman asked me, making me let out a breathy laugh.   
"No, he's my boyfriend. Love of my life." I corrected her, smiling down at Scott whilst more tears trailed down my cheeks. I gripped Scott's hand in mine as the paramedic rubbed my back comfortingly.   
"I bet he thinks the same about you." she smiles and I smile back, keeping my eyes locked on Scott.   
"He always thinks  **too** highly of me." I grin, feeling his fingers move slightly.

"He's waking up." She told me and I nodded as she continued to rub my back.

"I never can seem to let him know how much I love him. He told me that sometimes I make him feel unloved-" my voice broke and the paramedic's arm wrapped around my shoulders tightly.   
"-but I struggle. Because I can't put into words how much I love him." I turn to face her, momentarily forgetting that Scott is waking up. "He's my world, and I wouldn't be able to live without him, not now he's had an impact on my life. We've been through thick and thin together, and I've cancelled so many things just so I can be with him because he asked to hang out. But I never let him know that because he'd push for me to work, and go to these things. Because he's too good for me and he values my success over his own feelings. But he doesn't know that I'd give up everything, just to keep him." I fell silent quickly, wiping my tears and looking down to see Scott grinning at me, his blue eyes shining brightly. The paramedic looked at us before standing and leaving to talk to the police.   
"That was nice to hear." Scott smiled up at me, making me blush.   
"Well, it's true." I smiled, letting my hand rest on his cheek.  
"I love you." He grinned up at me shyly, he looked like how he had when we first met, making me smile widely and press a kiss to his forehead.   
"I love you too baby."  
We were instantly disrupted by the sound of punches being thrown from the direction of the police car just a few metres away.  
"Can you get up?" I asked Scott hurriedly. "I don't think those are a good thing for us." He nodded and stood, holding onto me for a moment to get his balance. "I'll lock up the house as good as I can, you get up and shut the curtains. Okay?" He quickly agreed, moving towards the curtains as I ran downstairs, locking the doors and windows before coming back.   
Scott was shaking slightly, probably from low blood sugar, stood in the middle of the room. When I came in I quickly walked to him and hugged him tightly, promising him that everything would be okay. I quickly walked to my closet and opened the door, pulling Scott in and sitting him down on the floor in there.   
"I have some sweets to bring your blood sugar up, I'll get them for you, okay?" I offered and he nodded, but before I could go back into the bedroom, Scott gripped my wrist tightly.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too Scotty, I'll be right back." I took a deep breath as I left the closet, hearing as Adam was shouting, banging against the door and trying to get in. I grabbed the sweets out of my bedside drawers, thankful that I'd had a craving earlier on in the day. I rushed back to the closet, hearing an ear-splitting crack that made my heart flutter and skin crawl.   
"Here, baby." I whispered to him. handing him the sweets. "We have to stay quiet now, he's cracked the front door." With my words, Scott sucked in a breath, bowing his head and pressing his fingers firmly against his eyes.   
"Hey, come on, don't do that." I whispered, my heart breaking at the sight of Scott being so vulnerable and so exposed. He's such a sweet boy, he didn't deserve any of this. I turned and locked the closet door, pulling Scott into the farthest corner, hidden by a rack of clothes.   
"We'll be fine, I'm gonna call the police again okay?" Scott nodded, his face still hidden by his hands. I moved to crawl into his lap, holding his head against my chest protectively as I dialled 911.

"Hello, this is the emergency services, how may I help you?" I heard a man at the other end of the line. I explained the situation hurriedly, hearing the final crack of the door ring through the house as Adam entered.   
"He's got into the house, and he's already beaten up 2 cops and possibly some paramedics," I told him quietly. After giving him my address I hung up, hearing Adam shouting through the house. Scott moved his hands from his eyes to clutch at my back, pulling me closer and burying his face into my neck.

To say I was scared was quite an understatement. Adam could kill us, he's almost done it before and I'm afraid he might be here to finish the job. I wondered what would happen when he finds us, I'd most likely try and hold onto Scott for as long as I could. The thought made me shudder, and I tightened my hold on Scott. I listened how Adam searched the rooms, slowly but surely getting closer to my bedroom. I moved my hands to pull Scott's face to look at me so I could press a firm, desperate kiss to his lips.   
"I love you so much, Scott. You're the love of my life." I whispered as a tear escaped his eye. "If we get out of this together and alive, will you marry me?" I added, wiping his tear away as his eyes widened.  
"Really?" He asked.   
"Of course -" I started, cut off by the sound of glass shattering in the bedroom.   
"Yes, I will marry you," Scott whispered, kissing me softly. "I love you."  
"I love you too, Scotty." I kissed him again, deepening it to distract both of us from the sounds of footsteps getting closer and the rattle of the closet doors.   
Scott's kisses became more urgent as the closet door easily cracked and broke under Adam's relentless strikes.   
"Found you."

**(1688 words)**


	21. Can't Help Falling In Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Thanks to @/castleptx on twitter for helping me with the story!!!! I love her so much!! Also, listen to either the video added or Can't Help Falling In Love by PTX whilst reading this. Enjoy)

"Found you." Adam stepped towards us and we tightened our embrace.

"We haven't done anything to you, just leave now and we won't press charges." I pleaded with him, but he just laughed, his smile not reaching his emotionless, blank eyes.  
"I don't care what I'm charged with." He took a step forward and I tightened my hold on Scott before standing up to face Adam. Scott took my right hand in his and held on tightly as I tried to plan how to get me and him out of this situation.

 

"Of course you would try to stand against me. Never thought Scotty here would get any courage, I guess I was right," He kept his eyes on Scott beside me, and I moved my stance slightly to hide him from his gaze. Adam raised an eyebrow at my motion but didn't speak.

"I don't know why you've become so crazed over Scott, and I don't think I want to know, but I know that Scott and I are strong, and even if one, or both of us, don't get out, we'll still be connected. So you can try to do whatever you're planning b-but we're  too good for that, t-too strong." My voice cracked at the thought of one of us dying at the hands of Adam, a boy who seemed so harmless in the beginning, so unthreatening.

"It doesn't matter how strong you both are if you're dead there's nothing you can do." He grinned, bringing a gun into view. He must've grabbed it from the cops he hit. 

I took a quick breath and held it, suddenly becoming very very aware of what's happening. I tightened my grip on Scott's hand and he squeezed it back. We were searching comfort from each other, but that was ripped away as Adam grabbed my arm, pulling me into my bedroom and throwing me towards the floor. He turned to go to Scott but I stood, screaming to him.

"Touch him and I'll kill you! I don't care how many times you shoot me, I'll make sure you die with me!" I could hear rustling coming from the closet where Scott still remained, hoping Adam keeps his attention on me and doesn't hurt Scott.

Adam stalked towards me, his gun pointed nonchalantly at my stomach. I felt the barrel of the gun press against my stomach, the cold seeping through my shirt and raising goosebumps across my skin. 

Is this it? Is this the moment my life ends? I had considered it before, dying from being shot by a gun, but I only imagined that on a stage surrounded by my fans. This wasn't how I expected it. I expected to be an old man when I died, just passing away peacefully in my sleep. But no. I don't want to die like this, alone with my partner in a completely different room.

I don't want Scott to come in here if I die. He doesn't deserve to see that. So I can't let myself die.  

"You're such a whore, no wonder you made it big." Adam seethed, moving his mouth close to my ear. I shivered, forcing myself to stay where I was instead of trying to run. I had to stay strong for Scotty.

"It's better to be a whore than a narcissistic, abusive monster." I retaliated and he scoffed, walking back towards the closet. I panicked, somehow wanting the gun pressed against my chest rather than it being directed towards Scott.

"He never loved you," I shouted and he paused, not turning to face me. "Whenever he was with you, he'd tell me how much he loved me, how much he missed me." I knew that at this point, he would believe my lies to be the truth. "I'm so much better for him than you, he always ran back to me. It's a shame for you, that I could always fix him and heal him, but you broke him. You're a disaster." I lowered my voice, seeing his body quiver with anger. 

Once I'd finished speaking, he turned to face me, pointing his gun back at me. I released a tense, shaky sigh of relief.

"You're disgusting," I told him, staring into his eyes. All my fear left me as adrenaline fired through my veins.

Bang.

My first thought was about my ringing ears.... And then the pain kicked in. I covered the dark spot with my hands, looking up to see Adam stood with the gun still pointed at me, the shake visible from where he stood at the other end of the room. He looked shocked like he'd just woke from a trance.

"You've ruined our lives for months on end," I told him, ignoring the taste of blood at the back of my throat. "And now you've ruined your own." 

With a glance, I saw Scott behind Adam, close to the entrance of the closet. He had my gun in his hand and I felt like crying in relief that he'd found it. I looked down and removed my hand from my wound, seeing blood pulse out and onto the floor. 

My balance wavered and I pressed my back against the wall, covering my shot wound again. I felt the need to look at Scott because I knew he'd soon be the target for Adam's gun shots. I needed to see him unharmed. That gorgeous boy. That gorgeous gorgeous boy that stole my heart and ran away with it from the first time I met him. I captured his gaze and those blue eyes made me feel like nothing was wrong. 

For a second it was just me and him. 

Mitch and Scott. 

Brown and Blue.

Superstar and Interviewer. 

Best Friends.   

Lovers. 

He was the one who could capture my attention and hold it. He was the one who could make me feel like I'm drowning and flying at the same time. He made me feel nervous and ecstatic at the same time, and he made me feel like I was safe and at home anywhere. 

I glanced towards Adam again and saw his hard expression return to his face.

"We don't hate you," I told him. I was at peace with everything, I knew if I were to die, Scott would be here and he would stay with me no matter what. I'd be at home in his arms, and I'd still be connected with him, whatever way that would be. 

Adam turned as my eyes moved back to Scott and my heart dropped as Adam raised the gun to the same level as Scott's. 

"Scott," I shouted, making his eyes flicker to mine once before returning to watch Adam shakily. "Stay alive." 

I closed my eyes as I heard shots fired. Multiple.

The drop of a body sounded, and then silence. I let a sob release from my lips, letting my hands make fists as I prepared myself to see Scott's lifeless body on my bedroom floor. Opening my eyes, I saw Adam. And Scott. 

Scott.

Adam laid down awkwardly, his limbs flung outwards and head raised towards the ceiling. His eyes were open and blankly staring. He was dead. He looked like he could've been sleeping if it wasn't for the blood staining his shirt. 

My eyes quickly flew to Scott. He had moved away from Adam, against a wall. He was breathing heavily. He was alive. I could've leapt for joy, but seeing his hand covering his chest I froze. Tears slid down my cheeks as my eyes met his. Tears were flowing down his cheeks too, but he didn't blink away from my gaze. I stepped towards him and almost fell, clutching onto my stomach and trying to will the pain away as I made my way towards him.

What a way to die. In the arms of a lover, both about to die together. How Romeo and Juliet.

I let myself fall next to him, grinding my teeth at the pain when I moved myself to be in his arms. We had both given up on trying to stop the blood from escaping, settling for spending whatever time we have left with each other.

"Are you okay?" He asked me and I laughed despite the pain that made my whole body jolt. It was such an ironic thing to ask when both of us are dying.

"Just hold me, Scott." I looked up at him, unable to tear my eyes away as he slips a hand under my shirt, avoiding my wound. I let out another sob at the gesture. It was so simple and sweet, but so completely and uniquely Scott. 

"We're going to die," I whispered, my voice watery and cracking as I kept my eyes locked on Scott. 

"I know, Mitch, I know." He pressed a kiss to my lips almost desperately, the thought of death weighing heavy on our hearts. 

A moment passed as our breathing became more laboured and my eyesight became gradually more faded at the edges. I panicked. No more me. No more Scott. No more wedding at the end of this. No light at the end of the tunnel. No life. It will all end. It's all going to end.

"Wise men say

Only fools rush in

But I can't help falling in love with you

Shall I stay?

Would it be a sin

If I can't help falling in love with you?"

Scott began to sing to me, stroking circles across the small part of my stomach that wasn't covered in blood. 

" Like a river flows

Surely to the sea

Darling, so it goes" 

I kept my gaze focused on his eyes, my view becoming darker and darker until I couldn't see his eyes anymore. 

"Some things are meant to be  

Take my hand,"

I closed my eyes and opened them, in an attempt to see him again but to no avail and I let myself cry freely, hearing his voice become quieter and quieter as we both approached our end.

"Take my whole life, too

But I can't help falling in love with you -"

 

~ fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (thank you to everyone who's come along on this rather short journey of writing this book. I'm so so proud of this, thank you for 2357 reads currently as it stands on wattpad, it's bigger than I could've ever dreamed)


End file.
